


Heroism and Volleyballs

by kieyukusan



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blowjobs, Drabble Collection, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kuroo is a FF fan and you cannot tell me otherwise, Late night cuddlesss, Public Sex, Romance, Sexual Tension, Tiny bit of Angst, headcanons, that's about it kiddos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kieyukusan/pseuds/kieyukusan
Summary: Just scenario requests and headcanons from my deceased imagines blog. Some chapters are explicit by the way, but enjoy.





	1. Goofball [Oikawa]

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa + late night cuddling = great combo

The brightness of the screen lit up the living room, the two of you sat nestled together with your head lying on his chest and his arm wrapped around you. The rise and fall of his chest was unintentionally lulling you to a peaceful slumber against the warmth of his body, moments like these were scarce due to your schedules but even so despite your futile attempts at keeping your eyes open, the heaviness in your eyelids seemed to weigh down on you with each passing moment. You gave up, letting your eyes close and breathing slow down, allowing the blaring of the television to become all but white noise to you. Albeit you felt something tickle the tip of your nose, you chose to ignore it; wriggling around your nose to rid yourself of the itch.

Until it happened again, except this time your eyelashes fluttered open to find a finger pressing up against your nose, for it to then squeeze the sides of your nostrils as you let out a nasal-like squeal. Prying the hand off, you looked over towards the culprit—he held a playful smirk as let out a chuckle at your reaction.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, [Name]-chan.”

His voice came out in a bit of a croak from the ungodly late hour it was, albeit exhausted his voice still held its usual teasing manner. He turned his attention back to the movie, the brightness of it casting a glow onto his features in the dark room. A sly grin crept onto your features at this opportunity—albeit a rare one at that, when the acclaimed setter had let his guard down. You sat up as your hands snatched the pillow underneath you, whacking the setter in the head with it. The pause in his actions ceased your antics, fear setting in that you might have overstepped the situation and before you knew it you were quickly tackled to the other side of the couch. His fingers swarming over your body until it touched a spot that elicit a choked laugh, taking the chance his fingers began tickling you all over your body as tears began to swell in your eyes. Both of your laughs echoing throughout the apartment, as you cried out in between giggles, “Toru! Stop it! I’m going to pee!”

His movements and laughter ceasing just enough for him speak in a breathy voice, “Not a chance, [Na–”

You took him by surprise, pushing him back down to where you both originally sat, straddling him as you exclaimed with a laugh, “Kissy attack!”

Immediately littering the brunette beneath you with scattered kisses across his neck and face, even getting a few tickles in as he guffawed with a few shrill shrieks mixed in. You ceased your actions once your kisses became slobbier as they began to be overpowered by your laughs at his half-hearted attempts of wiggling out from underneath you. The movie seemed to have ended, rolling the familiar screen of the ending credits, darkening the room a bit more with your breaths only thing making the most noise throughout the room. Your abdomen sore from your never-ending laughter as your eyes skimmed over his flushed face in the darkness, albeit the slight circles underneath his eyes, his appearance seemed to always captivate you whenever your eyes locked onto his features.

The setter quirked a brow up, “What is it?”

A placate smile adorned your features as you lowered yourself against his body, “Nothing I just love you.”

Lips meeting his, drawing out the kiss as long as possible until neither of you could breathe, breaking away you pressed your foreheads together, his brown orbs looking longingly into yours. His hand gliding over to yours, slender fingers imbedded with callouses interlocked with yours, his voice quiet and modulated, “I love yo—“

A loud banging resonated throughout the apartment, Oikawa sat straight up as your foreheads nearly collided with how fast he reacted. Both eyes gaped at the door as the infuriated shouts of your neighbor could be heard on the other side, telling you both to be quiet and how late it was. Neither of you dared answer them back, until the sound of their steps became distant followed by the abrupt slam of a door. Staring back at your boyfriend, the slightest curve of a smile began to grow until he let out a chuckle as you joined him, letting out a quiet giggle. The rest of the night spent cuddling until the two of you eventually lulled each other to sleep.


	2. Tutoring [Kyotani]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classical shoujo trope

A permanent scowl covered his visage as he trudged down the hallway, searching for a classroom. Iwaizumi had sternly instructed him to focus his time on his grades or he would be suspended from any club activities, if they kept plummeting at the rate they were now. Kyotani had never taken notice of his grades, brushing it off as just another obstacle trying to take away from his time practicing. But now he was being forced to confront his consequences of failing grades, with that he swung open the door to the classroom, eyes landing on a form that sat at a desk near the window. You looked up from the book you were nose deep in giving him a soft smile, waving him over.

He walked over, and with a deafening sound he slammed his book and notebook onto your desk. His voice laced with irritation, “Let’s get this over with.”

Albeit startled, you managed to find your frail voice in front of the intimidating figure, “H-Hello, Kyotani-san.”

The metal legs of the chair scraped against the floor as he set it just across from you, huffing as he sat down, brown orbs averting away from your gentle gaze. Most people would have run away from hot-head, jumbling out apologies as they fumbled to get their belongings and be out of his hair. But you were different, your smile unfaltering as your gaze was tentative and soft, as if you had already began to care about the boy. Iwaizumi including many other students you overheard spoke of the ferocious wing spiker, whose appearance and fixed scowl earned him the reputation of a delinquent. Yet, you knew long and well enough to never let rumors obscure the image of someone you barely knew, even if your first encounter of them was a slam of their books onto your desk and a brash attitude with it.

Kyotani rubbed the back of his neck with his voice low, “Iwaizumi told me that I should go to you for tutoring.”

Another smile graced your features, responding with a knowing nod as the rest of the afternoon was spent with showing him your variety of notes and the occasional question he asked, despite his pride adamant on holding him back. Months passed by with afternoons spent by the two of you, growing from classmates that hadn’t noticed each other before to friends you could go for sympathy and advice. From the first time he heard your soft giggle at his frustration from a particular problem, when you called him ‘Kyotani-kun’ to the days you showed up to at his games. He could no longer differentiate this feeling in his heart, in fact he couldn’t even put it in words what he felt when he saw you wave from the stand or when you asked how his day was going. Even the simplest of things you did caused his stomach to do backflips, from the way you combed your hair behind your ear to how passionate you became about your hobbies to even the excitement you held in your voice when you asked him about volleyball. It all felt surreal and vague, until the day he asked Iwaizumi about it which the ace patted Kyotani’s back and gave him a grin. Leaving the second year in even more confusion than he began with, it wasn’t until the Spring-High Playoffs the reality of the situation became very clear to him. Aoba Johsai had lost to Karasuno and he had never felt more defeated, humiliated and infuriated in his entire life, this single match had meant absolutely everything to him and to see it slip right past his fingertips only further instigated his rampage. As the team bowed towards the audience and headed outside the doors of the gymnasium, he saw you stand before the time wearing that same soft-hearted smile.

“I’m so proud of you.”

Even though your words were directed to his entire team, in that moment it felt like he was the only one you were speaking to. Your soft hands ghosting over his figure to embrace him closely, his teammates were star struck at your sudden act of affection and Kyotani’s acceptance of it. Iwaizumi waved them off as he lead his team away from the tender moment, as the two of you spent a few moments of silence. It was then he realized in that moment what he had meaning to say this entire time, and if he could have gone back in time he would have told you the day he met you. His rampage eased by your touch, the storm inside of him calming down as the wing spiker’s voice coming out in a gruff mumble, “I love you so much.”

You smiled at his confession, continuing to rub circles into his back as the pent up sentiments were released in the form of watery tears that dampened your shirt cover your shoulder with his shoulders beginning to tremble.

“I love you too, Kyotani-kun.”


	3. Battle of the Sass [Tsukishima]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's canon Suguru dislikes Tsuki

Waiters dressed in snazzy suits visited various tables throughout the dim lit restaurant, the bustling noise of voices never became too raucous as you sat across from white clothed table; eyes skimming over a menu. A candle sat in the center of the table, reflecting off of the bejeweled wedding ring, after some mental debate between two items you finally went with the former option. Setting down your menu, you heard your husband mumbled out finally causing you to glare up at the blonde. Despite taking you to the fanciest restaurant in the city, on top of him sporting a tuxedo—which you didn’t even have to force him to wear, he still wore a mocking grin.

“I thought when I married you, you’d at least ease up on the teasing, Kei.” You deadpanned, the tall male let out a chuckle.

“I’ll stop teasing you when you stop trying so hard.”

By that, your expressionless façade fell flat onto the floor as you could no longer hold back your giggles. Your laughter interrupted by the waiter approaching your table, asking your order and subsequently taking your menus with him. The food was splendid, you never once thought you’d ever try Toro and practically felt your wallet screaming after a delicately display plate of it sat onto your table. Regardless, Kei reassured you that he would cover the bill this time, causing you to frantically ask to let you pay at least half of it. The blonde rejected the idea, reminding you that you’re both married and no longer dating. Even though it had only been a year, the both of you still kept habits from when you both were dating—mostly you, like stating you’d cover the meal or ask him to walk you home even though you both live in apartment together.

Through both of your flirtatious jokes and mindless chit chat, your eyes wandered around the restaurant, landing on a familiar figure by the entrance. You scowled, catching the attention of Kei who glanced over to the entrance, urging you to look away before he noticed you two. Which in fact the man did, sauntering over to your table as you both pretended your idle chat.

“Well, well if it isn’t [Name] or should I call you Tsukishima-chan now?” Your ex seethed, putting his hand into his pocket as you felt his eyes bore holes into the side of your head.

Glancing up you met his brown orbs glinting with envy, “Oh hello, Suguru. How are you?”

He smirked, “Perfect. Fortunately, I’m not tied down to a lazy, inconsiderate bean pole.”

You heard your husband let out a snicker at your ex’s antics, raising from chair as he stood before him. Suguru had to look up due to your husband’s towering stature, Kei’s iconic polite closed eyed smile with the condescending tone in his words, “My, my I would never want to one-up an ex-upperclassman. Especially now that I’ve taken his spot on the national team plus the woman of his dreams.”

A vein pulsed on the side of Suguru’s forehead as your face flushed with warmth at the possessive touch to Kei’s words, although before either of you could act, Kei had taken you by your hand prompting you to stand up as he draped an arm around your waist. The two of you walked past your simmering boyfriend until the tall blonde abruptly stopping to look over his shoulder, and in the snarkiest voice you’ve ever heard come out of your beloved, “You know, she calls my name under the covers not yours.”

The blush you previously worn reached all the way down to your neck as the quietly reprimanded him for bringing up your business, leaving behind Suguru who had turned pale as a ghost and stayed rooted in his place.


	4. Rainy days [Oikawa/NSFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually pretty badd sorry

Raindrops splattered against the windows of the bedroom, droplets obscuring the view outside. The sky was a gray-blue dusk, the sound of water hitting against the building seemed to only add to the view as it echoed through the room. The sound was almost enough to obscure the breathy moans shared between you two, a set of fingers gripping into the white sheets while the other gripped desperately onto the headboard of the bed, your face buried in the pillows that adorned the bed. He gave you no time to adjust, his hands gripping your hips, which would surely leave bruises later on, as he began thrusting at a ferociously fast pace.  Your mind scrambled to try and voice out coherent sentences, even just his name if you could, but it all was wasted efforts when one of his hands ghosted up your back to grab a fistful of hair, causing your back to arch and arms propping yourself up; all while his length reached depths you never knew that were possible to reach.

His bruising grip and brutal pace confirmed it all for you, Toru was upset. Your boyfriend barely spoke about his frustrations to anyone, even you. He would only let them out through actions, whether that be out on the court or with you in the bedroom. Through the deafening sound of skin slapping together with painful pleasure, you were able to conjure up recent memories of him telling you he’d lost the most significant and final volleyball game in his high school years to an underling of his. You felt it in every snap of his hips, the humiliation, the devastation and helplessness, anger of it all churning inside him until the moment he saw you. No questions were asked as he suddenly smashed his lips against yours, forcing his tongue past your lips and into your wet cavern, soon afterwards breaking the kiss to rush you into the bedroom. When he threw you onto his bed, he hastily threw your clothes onto the floor, ripping the fabric of your navy laced panties despite your protests. The way two of his fingers slipped past your soaked folds as his thumb pressed down on your clit, causing your mind to go blank as you let out soft mewls. After just moments later, he pulled away to slip off his pants, as well as his boxers, with one swift move, leaving just his shirt. The emptiness you felt inside of from the absence of his fingers made you whine to express your displeasure, which in turn caused him to flip you over onto your stomach as he aligned your hips to his. He hadn’t bothered to turn on the lights, shut the door, or even gradually set the mood; the utter depravity of his actions felt so raw and feral, it caused you to literally drip onto the sheets with anticipation. In this moment, the weather outside reflected his emotions.

Albeit he was upset, and you were concerned for him, the way he pounded into you and the deep, guttural sounds escaping his throat all but made you ravish this assertive side of Toru. His hands releasing your disheveled hair as muscular arms wrapped around your waist, his ragged breaths tickling your ear. Lips skimming over the delicate skin of your neck, sucking onto the flesh, eliciting a whimper from you as fire spread through your entire being just from his touch. His pace became slobbier with each thrust while your boyfriend let out a strangled moan, signaling he was close. You then felt warm ropes of his cum filling you to the absolute brim. Toru’s movements slowed to a stop which left only the sounds of your ragged breaths to echo throughout the room. The rain outside ceased long ago.

He pulled out of you to fall on his side, bringing you down with him as he began kissing gentle kisses down your jawline to the junction of your collarbone; mumbling out quiet apologies, only for you to give a small, tired hum of acknowledgment. The arms around you pulled you closer to him while his low, gentle voice spoke, the vibration of it rumbling against your back.

“I love you.”


	5. Crushes [Tsukishima]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strawberry shortcake lover accidentally confesses

“At least, I’m not a meddlesome goody two shoes like  _someone_.”

Tsukishima had his head propped up with one arm, as he sat across from you in the library. You glanced a half-hearted glare at the lanky male who only wore a polite smile. There had been a silence between you two once you both arrived, fixated on starting the project that had been assigned to you both earlier that day. In fact, he even asked to skip practice today just so he could work on it with you.

“At least I’m not a lanky guy who only does the bare minimum in class.” You huffed out at him, giving a sly grin as his glasses practically fogged up from your statement. The blonde dug his nose farther into the book he had opened before him, ignoring your statement because it was very much the truth. Some days when practice had ended late or it was the exhaustion building up from all the games, you’d find him asleep on his desk during the lectures in class, you’d offer him your notes to took and somehow the guy managed to score a perfect grade on the upcoming test.

“Let’s not mention  _your_  project from Mr. Fujinuma’s class two years ago.”

You stiffened at his statement, even though it was in a whispered mumble he had seemed to struck a nerve with you, as you glared holes into his head. It was a disaster that year, you wanted to showcase your wonderful creation—a volcano to the class. But you ended up pouring to much of the mixture into the ceramic mound causing liquid to pour all over your desk and onto the floor as you practically had a panic in front of the other students. Tsukishima sat near you and tried to clean up the mess but he was clearly exasperated but amused at the situation, even though by this point were crying waterfalls upon waterfalls especially when the teacher gave you a C for it too. Tsukishima had comforted you the entire time, rubbing soothing circles into your back as he embraced your form and whispered tender words in hopes of calming your cries to just choked sobs. It was the day you looked at him from a different perspective.

“And then I had to help clean up the mess too and comfort you. You’re lucky enough I like you and helped you rather than laughing at you.”

Tsukishima stiffened up just as you did, eyes wide as a blush crept across his features, although yours was far worse; bright crimson that reached down to your neck. He stumbled on his words as he tried to come up with excuses that he didn’t mean he liked you liked you but like as in a friendly manner, nothing more. Your shoulders sank as your lip almost trembled before you bit it, “And…what if they were glad you liked them?”

His eyes faltered at your words, confusion glinting in his eyes at your words as if asking,  _“Do you mean what I think you mean?”_

Small, soft smile accentuating your features as your eyes glimmered with affection towards the lanky male, “I don’t like you though.”

“Eh?” His voice was surprised but disheartened to say the least.

“I love you, Kei-kun.”

The lanky male’s glasses nearly fractured from your statement as he almost seemed to faint from how red his face became, you frantically tried to fan him in attempts to cool him down until his calloused fingers gently grabbed yours. And with a smile in the sincerest voice you’ve ever heard come out of Tsukishima, “I love you too.”


	6. Snowy Mornings [Bakugo]

Snowflakes fluttered past the window, in a downwards spiral towards the streets below, the tip of your nose pressed against the glass, eyes wide in desperation to get a better view of the piled snow below. Excitement washed over your entire being as you ran to retrieve your phone, as you decided to contact the person you knew to be the very last person on Earth that would be considered a morning person. A drowsy voice on the other end answered, asking in a voice that grew with severity on why you called him so early in the morning. You giggled, “Katsuki-kun, it snowed last night! We have to go out right now to the park!”

“No.”

You drew out every syllable in his name in a pleading voice, one that you knew he wouldn’t be able to resist. You heard him sigh in exasperation on the other end accompanied by the sound of shifting fabric, his voice gruff and threatening, “You better be there in the next 10 minutes or I’m leaving, got it?”

You squealed out a yes in delight as you hastily rushed to wrap yourself in the warmest clothes you owned, barreling out the door towards the park near your neighborhood. The crunching sound of snow underneath your shoes was the only thing resonating throughout the quiet tundra the park had become in only one night. Branches were weighed down from the snow piled on top of them, park benches were covered in thick blankets of white with the small pond in the center all but became a frozen circle in the park. An ecstatic smile grew across your face as you noticed a figure standing by the tree, clad in a scarf and button up coat and appeared to be looking down at their phone.

Rushing over, you called out to them, but in your excited state you had underestimated the slickness of a patch of snow mixed mostly with ice, scrambling to regain your balance you fell flat on your stomach.

“Oi! You idiot! Watch where you’re walking!”

You heard their footsteps near your form as you picked yourself up, wiping off the snow on your coat and pants, smiling at the voice you recognized to be your boyfriend’s. He wore a scowl on his face but then glimmer of concern in his eyes told you otherwise, as his gloved hands reached to your own to stand you back up. Another growl was elicited from the boy as he noticed your bare hands which had turned reddish from the cold air, “Why aren’t you wearing any gloves?”

A giggle slipped past your lips at his concern, “I didn’t know it was going to snow this much, Katsuki-kun! It’s my first time seeing this much snow.”

Eyes took in your surroundings; you were mesmerized by the stillness of the scene. How the reflection of the sunlight caused the snow to glisten a bit, how the blue sky above was covered with wispy clouds, or how flushed the both of your faces were with the white puffs that accompanied your next words, “It’s so beautiful, Katsuki.” It really was.

Said boy was captivated by the sudden absent mindedness of your words and how you seemed completely lost among the snowy park. Winter had always been a season he despised the most, weakening his quirk and causing him to wrap up as many clothes he had to keep from freezing in place but this year it had all been worth it just to see your face light up at the smallest thing as snow. A blush crept onto his face as he muttered out a yeah, eyes locked onto your features that contoured into a mischievous smile as your hands slipped away from his to ball up a patch of snow. In the instant he had realized what you were planning you had already threw it, hitting him square in the face with it. You let out a laugh as Bakugo had begun to grit his teeth, seething out your name, the remnants of the snowball melting off his face just by his anger alone.

“You’re going to have to catch me, Katsuki-kun!”

Immediately after you said your words, you began to run away from the teen who practically blew up the ground beneath him to launch himself after your form, yelling out your name as you laughed at his antics. Resulting in the both of you covered head to toe in bits and pieces of snow that dampened your clothes enough to leave the both of you in a soaking mess, causing him to regret even agreeing to meet you at the park in the first place.


	7. Library naps [Todoroki]

The smell of books and sharpened pencils wafted through the air, only ambience being that of the flipping and flapping of paper pages and the quiet shuffling of someone getting up from their seat. Your surroundings were slowly lulling you into a lethargic state, the last thing on your mind being if Aizawa-sensei caught you drooling onto the textbook you were supposed to be studying from; with your eyelids becoming heavier each passing moment and hold on the book you reading loosening as well until it slammed onto the wooden table, jolting you awake along with several confused stares directed in your direction.

The deafening sound seemed to cause the same reaction out of your boyfriend who sat across the table from you, his arm was propped up onto the table with his head leaning into his hand, his multicolored hair was disheveled from his position but he didn’t seem to mind one bit. Todoroki had definitely seen better days, with his normally stoic and lackluster expression replaced by drooping eyes with each one of his words a bit slurred when he spoke. His uniform was a bit of a mess as well; the crimson tie was haphazardly tie in a fashion that resembled more a knot than anything, plus the gray blazer was unbuttoned for once which elicit a speech out of the class president about how uncoordinated Todoroki was which became more of swift hand motions than actual speaking. You wondered how the president even had the energy to make all those motions, considering the strenuous training that had been fallen on each of class 1-A’s students, a few of the exercises left you and Uraraka huffing and puffing to catch onto your breath. So you felt a tinge of relief when you noticed how the training had also taken effect on him—one of the most powerful students there was in the class.

“[Name].”

Peeking open an eye lazily you glanced over to see Todoroki gesturing towards the floor that was behind a shielded behind a bookshelf and underneath one of the windows of the library but out of view from the other student’s in the library. You nodded in agreement as you both sat up, deserting behind the long forgotten textbook on the table, opting for whatever plan your boyfriend had in store for you. He sat up down onto the floor with his back against the wall, he gestured a hand for you to take, guiding you down to where you sat leaning beside him with your head resting onto his shoulder.

Particles of dust twirled in the sunlight glaring into the room from the overhead window, you felt a muscular arm wrap around your back, pulling you closer to him, the warmth from the left side of his body was emitting a soothing warmth that you had to convince yourself wasn’t the comfy covers of your bed. The male rested his head on top yours, and in no time the two of you had drifted off into a much needed slumber that erased any underlying worries of someone catching you snoozing against your boyfriend during school hours and the bliss being ended abruptly.

Your eyes gradually opened to find yourself still leaning against your boyfriend, there was a crick in your neck from the position you slept in, glancing around you noticed the glaring sunlight within the room was replaced by a warmer color and darker shadows within the room, then you heard the shuffling of someone. Sitting up straight, you let the multicolored haired male’s head fall delicately onto your shoulder as you recognized the figure to be Midoriya.

“Ack! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you up, well I mean I did mean to do that because class had already ended and everything…” The green-haired boy trailed off before he began frantically mumbling out incoherent apologies to which you dismissed all of them only thanking him for waking you.

He scratched the back of his neck and seemed to fumble with his words before sighed, opting to hand over which you presumed was his phone, that was in a chatroom you recognized to be the Class 1-A’s chatroom. Your eyes began to widen as your mouth fell agape as your eyes skimmed over the screen, Sparky or rather Kaminari that taken a photo of you two asleep earlier that day and sent it out to the chat.

Reactions ranged from _‘Aww! So cute!’_ _‘[Name] x Todoroki!]’_ to _‘Haha, they’re in so much trouble’._  Cue the ever so righteous Iida, who had typed up paragraphs worth of reprimanding the both of you for missing out on 'valuable study time' and not to mention an entire day of class, including causing the other students to look for you before the picture was sent. Midoriya and you took advantage of Todoroki still being asleep and both devised a plan to make sure the entire chat was wiped clean before he had a chance to see it, on top of fabricating a story to Aizawa-sensei on how you didn’t miss an entire school day by sleeping in the library with Todoroki and instead were sent home by Recovery Girl.


	8. Piercings [Terushima]

“Yuuji-kun?”

The blonde glanced up at the call of his name to find you—his girlfriend standing in front of his desk, your eyes wide with fascination as they were locked on his mouth. For a moment he thought you were going to swoop in for a kiss due to how tentatively you were looking at his lips, he even closed his eyes shut and waited for the familiar press of your supple lips against his.

“Yuuji-kun, what was it like getting your tongue pierced?”

His eyes shot open at your question, the proximity of your faces were practically inches apart causing a faint blush to burn across his cheeks, “Uh, I mean it hurt at first but then I had to get it redone because the hole healed! Then it hurt so bad for weeks!”

Your boyfriend drew out the e’s in weeks and you could only imagine the pain and swelling he would have gone through, it was a cute aspect to him. Accentuating to his character and personality, even though once he got the piercing he gained the reputation of delinquent or a feverish jock, you shrugged it off. If only they could see how much of a bright guy he was, always ecstatic about seeing you and always wants to go on an adventure any time he can spend with you. If anything, he was more of an over energetic child but the slicked back hair and tongue piercing gave him the appearance that would turn heads.

You had been absentmindedly admiring your boyfriend as he stuck out his tongue and continued to talk about it even though it muffled his speech a bit, you giggled a bit at his attempts at show and tell. He looked up towards you with a raised as if asking, ‘What is so funny?’. Which you reached over to hesitantly touch the piercing, wiggling the sphere around with the pad of your index finger.

“Does it hurt when I do this?” Concern evident in your features as he slipped his tongue back into his mouth.

“Nah.” He smiled reassuringly until he stood up from his desk, the action creating a bit of distance from your close faces. Suddenly, his calloused hands grasped the sides of your cheeks as he smashed his lips against yours in a swift and suave motion. His tongue didn’t lick the bottom of your lip, asking for an entrance like it usually did, instead it darted into your mouth and explored the wet cavern. You felt the metal piece scrap against your tongue when he intertwined your tongues together, then broke away from the kiss with a string of saliva falling from your lips.

Your face was flush with a passionate blush as a lustful haze clouded your eyes, he practically put you under a spell with that kiss and you didn’t even mind that you were huffing and puffing, trying to catch your breath. Launching yourself forward, you flung your arms around his neck and whispered his ear what naughty business you wanted to have with him right then and there—in his vacant classroom after school hours. The male flushed at your statement as his voice came out in a stutter, “W-What? Not here, [Name]!”


	9. Winter [Bakugo]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family AU's make add 3 years to my lifeee

It was a crisp winter morning; light snow showers had covered the streets in blanket of pure white with the sky holding a grayish tone. In fact, Bakugo remembered the time and date so specifically; Saturday, December 14th at around 8 am, he could vividly remember the strain in your voice when gasped out in pain with your features contorting that into pain. He immediately knew as he practically dropped the plate holding his breakfast and rushed to your side, letting you lean your entire body weight on him. To now, as he stood in the hallway just outside your hospital room; the whiteness and brightness of the lights lead him to reminisce on the times leading up to this very moment.

When he asked you to marry him on a chilly autumn night, out of the blue. Even though your face wore an expression of downright shock at his words, that he not only just casually spilled out like he asked what you wanted for dinner but that you were expecting more preparation out of the short tempered man. After some moments when you didn’t answer him, the blond looked over to find your eyes glossy as your cheeks became redder not from just the chill of the wind as your shaky voice mumbled out his name as if you were on the verge of tears. He sternly told you not to cry as he embraced you close to his chest accompanied by soft kisses on your scalp.

You both had a wedding that following spring, the cherry blossoms were in bloom with their pink petals littering the ground before you, the entire day your husband had seemed the most distracted you had ever seen him. He smiled and laughed the most that day even though his mother was practically crying waterfalls during the ceremony and at the reception, recording the entire thing on an expensive camera she bought specifically for the wedding. The months to follow were compassionate, endearing and a bit of struggle to make ends meet and despite that a new life had thrived within you making all the struggling to be miniscule and absolutely worth it.

And finally the temperature dropped as the warm hued leaves scattered the ground, creating a vibrant array of colors among the trees, it was autumn yet again. Katsuki had become more cautious over the months, heeding to your every call and even taking time away from being a pro hero just so he could stay by your side every moment. Even as you sat down on the bench beneath the trees, his look of concern never disappeared, helping you sit down despite your protests against it, telling him he had helped you enough and didn’t need to worry. It was then you both enjoyed the silence of each other, the gentle breeze blowing away leaves was the only thing sound around until your husband seemed to stare off into the distance, his voice just a mumble only you could hear, “I thought of a name for her.”

He pulled out a sticky note from his pant pocket, unfolding it to reveal a written name in kanji which you read aloud, “Akemi?”

“Yeah, ‘ake’ means bright and ‘mi’ means beautiful.”

A wide smile crept onto your features once he began explaining the meaning, you hadn’t even thought of a name and yet here was your husband—a well-known assertive hot-head was more impatient than you about meeting your daughter. All the clothes and toys he had bought; he would always pass it off as being prepared but you knew better that he was waiting for this very moment since the day you told him. And it was true, he couldn’t possibly wait any longer for the swing of the door to alert him that he could come in trying to fixate his nervous excitement on fiddling with his fingers. Once the door did swing open, he was practically barreling past the nurse to rush into the room and be by your side immediately, but his body couldn’t move past the door frame as he watched you lie on the bed smiling at the wrapped bundle in your arms. You gestured him to come over, which his legs finally corresponded and albeit hesitant he walked over to the edge of the bed.

“Katsuki, she has your eyes.” You softly murmured as you moved your arms just a bit to let the blond get a better look.

And she did, the same vermillion orbs as his when she opened her eyes a little bit before closing them again. With her hair was the same as yours, she looked even more beautiful than he had ever imagined before, it was as if a dream come true. Slowly, he reached out a hand to caress her chubby cheek but her small, frail fingers just barely wrapped around his; her grip on his finger was tight as if she was afraid he’d leave. The entire sight before him of his daughter and you by his side was all too much for him as he felt an unfamiliar sting in his eyes as tears began rolling down his cheeks, he tried wiping them away with his other hand but they were relentless in stopping.

It was then one of your hands slipped away from holding Akemi to gently caress the hand that was held out to her, your voice was only but a soothing whisper, “It’s okay to cry, Katsuki”

Bakugo cried more than he ever had in his entire life, this one moment he had waited so longingly for and now that it was here. He disliked winter so very much but with Akemi he had come to cherish it and yearn for it to come by sooner so he could remember this day forever.


	10. Kiss of Death [Atsumu/NSFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I listened to Mika Nakashima's 'Kiss of Death' and this is what happened

The Miya twins—specifically Atsumu was someone you despised the moment he opened his mouth. Though he words that came out of his mouth was a compliment, it was polite yet you knew well enough the mischievous glint in his eyes told you he had something else in mind. It was already tedious enough that even though you shared class with his volleyball middle blocker, he always seemed to linger around your classroom without any reason but would play it off as seeing if the second year wanted to have lunch with him. You could never place your finger on what exactly about him irked you, maybe it was the fact he had a god awful habit of lying and always seemed to be in some rambunctious schemes.

He had a special pet name he called you by too,  _Miss Goody-Two-Shoes_ , which was true—you did live up to your name. Never had a failing grade, ran errands for teachers, punctual and you were part of the student council on top of being the class representative for Class 2-1. Despite all these attributes and titles to your name, it only seemed to entice the setter even more than before, there were girls that fawned over the twins, ones that had attributes similar to his. So every interaction with him left you asking simply why he chose to bother you, even more so you had no personal relations with any of the other team members.

Yet here you were, absentmindedly walking down the hallway headed towards the canteen. You felt the familiar prickling sensation of sensing the presence of someone behind you, but unlike it other times where it felt normal, it felt as if a predator was eyeing down their prey; and you knew exactly what— _or who_  for that matter. Quickening your pace, relief washed over you as you saw the familiar sign of the restrooms, rushing in you closed the door behind you. Releasing the breath you were holding, you were confused to find urinals when you were sure that you had walked into the girl’s restroom, you walked over to see if there was anyone in the stalls—luckily no one.

Although your breath hitched in the back of your throat with the croak of the door opening, you whipped your head around to lock eyes with devious brown ones.

“You know girls aren’t allowed in the boy’s bathroom, right, [Name]-chan?”

Atsumu wore a sardonic grin as he sauntered over to you, backing your form against the door of a stall, your voice came out frail and a bit strangled, “Y-Yes.”

His hand was placed beside your head as he lowered down to meet your gaze, “There’s no need to be afraid, haven’t you been thinking of this too, Class Rep?”

Crimson flushed across your cheeks at his question and sultry gaze eyeing your form, “W-What! Of course not!”

The blond chuckled, “So denial about it too. No wonder they call you a tsundere!”

His laughter ceased as his face inched it’s way closer to yours, so close your noses were touching and your eyes followed his lips and they almost seemed to close in for a kiss until he pulled away, removing the hand from beside you.

“But, you probably don’t want what I  _want_.”

In that moment, despite the feral glint in his eyes, it seemed to just barely flicker with affection that you also second-guessed every interaction you’ve had with the setter. With the question being mentally ask,  _did Miya Atsumu have a crush on you?_  Over the school year, you had come to expect his unannounced visits and teasing remarks; becoming something you looked forward to at school, he made the tedious and boring days at school become less so with his presence, and maybe,  _just_ maybe you had a bit of a crush on him too. Your lack of response must have worried the setter, his expression was furrowed brows and bit of a frown as he took your silence as rejection but that all went out the window once you reached on the tips of your toes to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

A muscular arm wrapped around your form as the kiss became feverish with leaning down to prolong the kiss as your delicate fingers held the sides of his face. His hips bucked into your yours, eliciting a moan from you as the door of the stall was pushed open, backing yourself into the stall, Atsumu closed the stall door behind him. He broke away the kiss, a string of saliva falling from your supple lips as he looked into your eyes; hazy with lust and fervent desire. His hands roaming over your body as his lips trailed kisses down from your lips to your jawline and neck, hands squeezed your butt hidden from your skirt. The action eliciting a moan from him while he smirked against your neck, he lifted your skirt and felt up your legs, a finger pulling on the fabric of the thigh-highs.

“Really, Class Rep? Now I’m  _definitely_ not letting you leave not since you’re wearing these.”

Despite his words, you were too turned on with your mind clouded with ardor to even listen to what he had to say. It was like you were under spell, captivated by the way his mouth left marks you knew you couldn’t cover up with the way his hands squeezed and touched areas you never knew would feel this amazing ever. Atsumu practically ripped the uniform top off of you, snapping you out of your daze as you saw the fabric stretch against his strength, the familiar lace of your bra showing through.

“Miya-san! Don’t ruin my shirt!” You seethed out at the blond as he smiled at the sight before him. He couldn’t deny it, you had a nice set of breast and a great sense of bra fashion, since the black lace accentuated your flush skin along with pushing up the delicate mounds.

“You know, let’s leave these on.” He smirked as he began unbuckling his belt, your brows furrowed together in confusion.

“What do you mean?” A hint of anger seeping into your words.

“What do you think I  _mean_?”

It was at that moment, Atsumu had zipped down the zipper of his uniform pants, the bulge of boxers much more prominent out in the open. Hands on his hips, he looked expectantly at you, a scowl on your features at what he was getting at. The mischievous smirk on his face practically whispered out,  _‘It’s not going to suck itself, [Name]-chan.’_

Luckily the stall both of you occupied was one of the bigger ones, as you shuffled to get on your knees with your hands reaching to pull the appendage out of his confinements. To say he was well-endowed was an understatement to say the least—he had length and quite the girth, your hand wrapped around it with your tongue giving it a hesitant lick on the tip. Fingers combed through your hair, firmly pushing your head to engulf more of his length causing you gag a bit, a breathy groan erupting from the male above you.  

You pumped whatever your mouth couldn’t reach and ignored the how your hands became slimy with saliva and precum, the breathy pants and curses slipping out of the mouth of the acclaimed setter before you was all but worth it—the perfect revenge for all those times he had ever the urge to tease or annoy you. Hollowing out your cheeks and closing your eyes, your fingers reaching over the waistband of your panties to touch your aching clit until the sudden clicking sound of a camera caused your eyes to flash open.

Atsumu held his phone with that same sardonic grin he always seemed to wear, flipping around the phone which showed you; disheveled hair, flushed cheeks with his cock in your mouth. Launching forward to grab it from him, he simply raised his arm out of reach.

Your voice was seething anger as you glared daggers into him, “Delete that! Delete that right now, Miya!”

Before you could make another attempt at reaching for the device, he gripped your arm and pinned you against the wall, eliciting a yelp from you. His fingers gripping the sides of your hips roughly, lifting the skirt higher up your waist to reveal your also lacy black underwear. He pulled the fabric down with just one finger, smirking at how soaked they had become from the time spent in here, despite your earlier protests you had quieted down. Eyes filled with desperation, pleading for him to continue whatever he had planned, aligning his hips with yours; jamming himself inside of you without any preamble.

A half moan and shout rip for your throat, it didn’t hurt since you  _more_  than ready for him but you wished the snarky bastard would have given you at least asked if you were thoroughly prepared.

“You’re so tight. What a filthy girl you are.” The setter whispers in your ear, sliding himself only so that he can snap his hips right back into yours, the slick sound of him penetrating you and the slap of skin against skin was the only thing resonating in the bathroom. A sudden quick smack on your ass cheek elicits a whimper from you, as his taunting tone sharped up to a more commanding tone, “Say my name.”

“Atsumu!” You choked out with another snap of his hips as he began pummeling into you.

The sound of the bathroom door swinging open, Atsumu ceased his movement with your hands scrambling to cover your mouth fearing a moan would alert the person of your naughty business. But this intervention didn’t even phase the setter as he moved quietly to sit down on the toilet, setting you on his lap as calloused hands spread your legs wide open. The surrounding area where you two were connected glisten with sweat and your wetness, he kissed your earlobe continue his unforgiving pace.

Whoever had come into the bathroom, walked by the stall occupied by you and Atsumu and went into the stall right next into yours. The situation only seeming to worsen with more boys flooding inside, lunchtime must have ended was the only logical explanation for the sudden crowd in the bathroom, you wanted to punch yourself for getting yourself into such a risqué situation with Atsumu who seemed to be having even more fun than before. You wanted to seethe out a complaint when his sultry voice came out in just murmur, “Don’t make any noise, Class Rep. You wouldn’t want the other students to see how filthy a class rep could be.”

Thankfully the sound of mindless chit-chat, opening and closing of doors stall doors and the sloshing of hand-washing made enough ambience to drown out Atsumu’s breathy moans and sleek sounds of sex. The entire scenario felt surreal, you were being fucked on school grounds by  _the_ Miya Atsumu, not to mention how it’s in the  _boys’_  restroom and the dirty talk Atsumu whispers in your ear only further makes the entire thing so exhilarating. Unhooking one of his hands that kept your leg up, he ventures down to your swollen clit, pressing down on it with your hands tightening around your mouth in hopes of concealing any moans that might escape. You could feel the cockiness in his actions as he smirked against your shoulder, he  _wanted_ someone to catch you two.

Two could play at that game you thought as you went to clench around him, as if he knew exactly what you were planning to do, that condescending voice you’ve heard about from others he has when he isn’t getting his way finally shows through.

“Don’t  _even_  try it.”

Ripping your hands away from your mouth, his fingers rubbed roughly against your clit as his hips bucked up into yours with enough force to cause your breasts to bounce. Labored breaths escaped your lips as your vision begin to cloud signaling you were close, the familiar chime of the school bell rung—a warning bell for students to head to class. Yet you couldn’t care one bit, too busy chasing your release; you felt a foreign warmth spreading within you and a strangled grunt on Atsumu’s part. The beginning of a moan elicits from you with a large hand quick enough to cover your mouth before you could signal to the leaving bathroom goers that a girl was in there with them the entire time. Heavy pants permeated throughout the empty bathroom as movements still and both of you coming down from your intense highs, you and Atsumu sat there for what felt like a good minute before he let go of your leg and the hand around your mouth.

In between pants you finally found your voice again, “You cummed in me!”

His essence spilled down the inside of your thigh as he withdrew from you.

“Oops.” His tone was flat as if it was just an everyday occurrence for him.

“What do you  _mean_ ‘Oops’? You’re lucky I’m on birth control!” You almost wanted to turn around and slap the smug grin he wore as if he was downplaying your anger.

“Oh? Let’s go for another round then.”

His snarky grin that graced his captivating features were too mesmerizing to simply decline to, especially the euphoria he put you through just know. It’s almost as if you began craving him; for him to touch you and completely dominate you once again, it was certainly better than the Japanese Literature test you had today. You’ve heard of people like him in folklore before, how their kisses captivate their prey, leaving them in a trance, a  _Kiss of Death_. A kiss of death to your purity and unfortunately your score on the Japanese Literature test you had that day. 


	11. Lazy day [Kuroo]

Despite the appearance of Kuroo’s room, which was cluttered with snacks with a stack of console games nearby. The atmosphere was intense; from the way his eyes were focused on every little aspect of on the screen to the way his fingers fiddled with the controller. His character unleashed a combo of attacks against the giant-chainsaw-wielding machine, otherwise known as Engel, practically took up the entire screen with its immense size. You didn’t question how out of place and erratic his attacks were, opting to lie stomach down on his bed with a hand propping your head up. Engel’s health bar was practically cut in half and you almost felt tempted to remind your boyfriend to watch his own health bar, but he proudly told you he knew the game mechanics better than you did—which was rightfully so. You’ve never stumbled upon a liking for the role-playing fantasies, liking more action based shooters with simplistic plot lines.

Thus, you knew that he must have known what he was doing, except when the boss landed a final hit on his character—killing her. Kuroo stiffened up, scowling at the screen, it was all too perfect of an opportunity to be sarcastic and remind him of his earlier statement.

“Oh no! You  _died_? I thought you were a  _legend_  at this game!” False enthusiasm evident in your voice as your boyfriend turned around flashing you a glare, a smug grin smeared across your face as you continued your antics.

“Who would have ever thought,  _the_ Kuroo Tetsuro would have been defeated so easily? Even though this is the first boss!”

Sitting upright, you held a hand to your chest feigning a pained expression at his defeat. Kuroo grabbed the pillow sitting beside him and threw at you—which you caught. He let out a huff before a Cheshire cat smile dared to split his face into two as he wiggled his eyebrows at you, “You know, every legend has a  _successor_.”

The raven-haired male stood up from his sitting position near the television, sauntering over as he offered the controller to you. You shrugged your shoulders, taking it from him as you sat down in his previous position. Although you never played Nier:Automata before, the mechanics seemed mildly similar to Overwatch, restarting the prologue and preforming the prerequisite actions before the boss battle.

Blood-rushing music resonated throughout the room as you performed combos that even Kuroo didn’t know about and he had only completed the game just days before your lazy day retreat at his home. Even though your back faced him, the teen’s mouth was completely agape at your adept game sense and the quick motions of your fingers, possibly even exceeding his own. Though, he’d likely never tell you that upfront and would likely phrase it in a way that didn’t completely wreck his pride. Kenma would have been downright disappointed at his childhood friend when the gigantic mechanic boss came crashing down on the screen.

Kuroo rushed to your side, his question coming out as more of a command than question as his fingers combed through his hair, “How did you do that!”

You apathetically shrugged again and continued to hold a lackluster expression in front of him, “I dunno.”

The rest of the day was spent with your boyfriend challenging you at some co-op games, such as Mario Kart or Marvel vs Capcom, which he lost 3 rounds of one each game, passing it off as he was letting you win.


	12. Struggling [Tsukishima]

There was a pulsating sensation on both sides of your temples that seemed to only worsen whenever you looked away from the glaring brightness of the screen in front of you, accompanied by the strain in your lower back as you hunched in the desk chair that croaked whenever you shifted your weight. A sigh slipped from your chapped lips as your blood shot eyes wandered over to the clock mounted onto the wall just above your door of the living room, it read just a quarter past midnight. You knew just beyond that door frame was a hallway leading to your room, the sensation of feeling the comforting warmth of the duvet covers was enough to let your eyes gradually close shut as you nearly felt yourself falling asleep until you shot open your eyes, jolting yourself awake.

The same scenario had been playing out for the past thirty minutes now and as you looked over to the words dotted across the screen, you felt a sense of despair wash over your being. Words you usually write and use every day had become jumbled and second guessed the moment you glanced at them, eventually so much so until it felt like you were trying to decipher hieroglyphics each time you read them, your stiff hands make their way up your face, fingers desperately rubbing away the sleep in your eyes. You had been studying the same notes over and over again the past three days, in preparation for the upcoming six-hour long exam you had to take later that morning, your hope was diminishing by each passing minute and you even had several passing thoughts asking you if it was worth all the sleepless nights, the ten page long essays, deadlines that were nearly impossible to meet and the exams that left you mentally drained for the next month.

You were too loss in your hopeless frustrations that you didn’t hear the pads of feet nearing closer to your figure on the couch, until the person’s voice emitted through the deathly silent room.

“[Name], why are you still up?”

Despite asking a question their tone—or rather your boyfriend’s tone was more of a command rather than a question.

Removing your hands from your face, you glanced over your shoulder, blood-shot eyes meeting chocolate orbs that were not adorned by the glasses normally worn. The lanky blond was clad in a white t-shirt and cotton pajama pants, with disheveled hair with cowlicks sticking out here and there, as if he just woke up only moments ago.  

“I have to study.” In a drowsy voice you replied back to your boyfriend, the same statement you had been telling everyone ever since the exam loomed over your schedule.

“You’ve been telling me that excuse for two weeks now, why don’t—“

The blond cut off his reprimanding words as he noticed watery tears streaming down your cheeks with your body beginning to tremble with each oncoming sob that was choke out, your voice was barely discernable between your crying as he made out something along the lines of, ‘I can’t do this anymore.’

Striding over to your side, he sat on the couch and held your form close to his, normally he would be peeved about anything getting onto his shirt but he couldn’t care less as concern overwhelmed him when you cried into his chest, mumbling about how you haven’t been able to take care of yourself or even catch up on your other classes, let alone even be awake enough to work your shifts. And it was true, the bags under your eyes had grown darker, with your meals becoming rushed and there even being a few times when he had to nudge you awake during class but for some reason he thought you had it all under control. The former middle blocker wanted to punch himself for thinking even for a second, that you were going to be alright despite the obvious signs you were clearly not.

His pale fingers rubbed soothing circles into your back as he let his chin fall onto the top of your head, listening to every single thing you had to say, once your whimpers had died down to just sniffling, your boyfriend took both of his hands on either side of your face; lifting it so that your attention was entirely on him.

“You’re going above and beyond me every single day, from managing to keep your GPA skyrocketing through the roof to scoring above average in all of your classes on top of juggling a part-time job. You’ve always been outdoing me including everyone else, not to mention you’re making me proud and your parents,” He his slender thumb glided over your left cheek, wiping away a lone tear that was drifting down your reddened, tear stained cheeks, “If only you could see how awesome you are at every single thing you do. You even chose to go to Med School, while I’m over here doing something absolutely lackluster compared to what you wish to major in, that only is something substantial on its own.”

Your lover began pressing gentle butterfly kisses on your forehead and cheek, with his words mumbled in between, “So please, keep going and give it everything you can, please.”

It had been the one of the rare times, Tsukishima was compassionate and sentimental, with his caresses being delicate and tender as he had you occupied with his placate kisses and soothing words, his other hand gently shut the laptop closed and took your hand into his where he lead you into the bedroom you both shared; where he lied himself and you underneath the duvet covers you had been daydreaming about. His muscular arms held you close to his chest as he continued his sweet words of encouragement and concern, before his condescending and snarky tone returned, “You better go to sleep too, I’m taking you to get breakfast in the morning before class starts. So get some sleep.”

A faint smile adorned your features as you gladly closed your eyes, drifting to sleep just moments after his statement, he waited until he was absolutely positive you had gone to sleep before he then let himself drift off to sleep but not before he let a soft-spoken murmur leave his lips, “I love you.”


	13. Our wrongs [Bokuto]

The door to the apartment slammed shut with a deafening sound that you were sure your husband might have broken the hinges of it, but you were much to fixated on the words spoken just moments ago. How enraged they were, laced with unfamiliar malice you’ve never once suspected your overly jovial husband of having, but what left you the most surprised were the words you spewed back at him causing his face to contort into a pained, irritated expression. How even though you sat near the warmth of the kotatsu, your blood was running cold with adrenaline coursing through your body leaving your hands shaking in fervent rage.

Your breathing was labored and the unfamiliar heaviness in your throat worsened the situation even more, knowing that this was the first argument you’ve ever had with him. Warm tears rushed down your cheeks as you did your best to wipe them away but they were incessant so you eventually gave up, lying your forehead on the table on kotatsu, with the only sounds permitting within the room was your soft sobs. After your tears had ceased, you looked over to clock to see it was thirty minutes later and Bokuto had yet to return, the guilt washing over your form as you noticed the sprinkle of snowflakes falling past the window in the dark night. It was then you noticed he hadn’t taken his gloves, scarf or even a jacket with him when he left into the wintry evening, which you nearly instigated your vexation if it wasn’t for your piling guilt be added on instead.

What if he were to catch a cold? Considering he was only wearing a cotton, thin long sleeve sweater when he left

Where would he go to in the first place?

These questions began swarming your mind as you scurried around your apartment in search of your cellphone to call him, but once you got to your contact list you were afraid to even tap on the call button. Seeing his amber orbs filled with irritation and devastation at your words only seem to cut deeper into your aching wounds, and just to see your Caller ID pop up not even an hour later might even set him off more opting to just ignore your calls. You stood there, eyes glued to the brightly lit screen with the whirlwind of emotions clouding your thinking as you almost didn’t seem to hear the sound of front door opening, glancing over you saw your husband in the doorway; carrying two plastic bags in each hand.

“[Name], I’m really sorry abo—“

“K-Koutarou!” You cried out as you rushed over to him, springing onto him and embracing him into a hug. He fumbled over keeping the bags in his hands or catching your figure, choosing the latter he dropped the bags on the entrance hall floor and with his muscular arms holding you close to his chest. The former captain began fumbling out apologies left and right, but they were all heard by deaf ears as you placed a gentle kiss on his chapped lips.

You looked up to the tall male, your eyes glossy in the dim overhead light of the hallway and a tremble in your voice, “I love you, Kou.”

He rubbed the back of his neck with his other arm rest around your waist, “H-Hey, don’t say that right now, I don’t want to cry while making Katsudon.”

Picking up the white, plastic bags you looked inside to find Tonkatsu and other various ingredients to make the dish, along with some steamed meat buns and ice cream, looking over to your husband he gave you a sheepish smile.

“T-This is so much, Kou. How are we going to eat all of this?”

Bokuto cocked his head to the side in a similar fashion to an owl, then gave out a hearty laugh and in his upbeat and boisterous voice said, “Have you seen the meals for the Japan U-18 team gets? They’re like, ten bowls and plates of everything and there’s always room for seconds!”

You paled at your husband’s words, envisioning the immense amount of food he must have been talking about, “S-S..Seconds?”

Those same muscular arms engulfed you into another bear hug as he held you close, his voice just a delicate whisper only you could hear, “So can we please make Katsudon and enjoy this night together? I’m sorry about earlier.”

Smiling you rubbed gentle, soothing circles into his back with your free hand and gave him a soft yes which elicited a rowdy ‘Yeah!’ out of your husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Food fixes everything--almost.


	14. Stormy nights [Bakugo]

The suddenness of the pitter platter of a light drizzle hitting the glass panels of the windows in the room had startled the blond awake in the amidst of the night, as he sat and looked over to the digital clock on the night stand, the red letters glared dimly that is was the early hours of the morning. Lying back down, he pulled the covers over his body and tried to letting the sound of the thunderstorm outside lull him back to a peaceful slumber but the shifting figure underneath the covers beside him seemed to squirm around each time the deafening sound of thunder erupted within the room accompanied by a great flash of light. It was then Bakugo heard the faint whimpers and sniffling from your end of the bed, the sudden realization finally clicked in his head, that you were crying from the thunderstorm.

Slowly, he turned on his side to where he could view you from the backside, gently his hands roamed over to brush against your shoulder, but you didn’t seem to respond to it. Taking that as you were asleep seemed to make the situation worse for your boyfriend, because that only meant you were having a nightmare and the rain was making it incessantly worse than it needed to be. His fingers combed into your hair, brushed the few strands that onto your face from all your tossing and turning that night, even though you weren’t facing him; the blond could tell you were awake by the shift in your actions.

“Katsuki?” Your voice was brittle and came out as a soft croak.

The weight of the bed shifted as he inched his way closer to your form, “Come closer to me.”

With that, you turned over so you could face him and it was then that you noticed your tear-stained face and how your crying may have woken your boyfriend, the guilt washing over your form as the occasional flashes of light reflected off his face; showcasing the dark circles underneath his eyes.

“Katsuki, I’m sorr—“

Bakugo enveloped you into an embrace, his strong arms pressing your forms close together with your head nuzzled up against his chest, “[Name], it’s okay.”

It was just a simple two words, but they had meant so much to you and to know that Bakugo would be there for you no matter what happened seemed to wash all your fears and worries away, as watery droplets slipped out from your eyes you sobbed into your boyfriend’s shirt. His other hand petted your head, flattening all the flyaways in your hair while he left butterfly kisses on your scalp, those same muscular arms tightening his hold on you with each sob you let out. His soothing gesture and delicate kisses didn’t stop even after he heard your cries slow to soft breathing signaling you were asleep, he was adamant on making sure you were completely safe in his arms, no matter where you may be and once sleep took his being finally, his embrace didn’t loosen one bit throughout the night.  


	15. Fluffiness [Todoroki]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, my headcanons turn out incredibly long and they might as well be considered oneshots with run-off sentences and a bullet point at the beginning, so here you go :)))

· Todoroki loves to hold your hand, whether it’s placate or in the spur of the sensual moment shared between you two; it has become something he’s always liked doing and soon enough became a habit for him. From his calloused thumb rubbing over yours while you snuggle up together watching a movie he put on while his muscular arms hold you closer to his side. During the movie, he might even lift up your dainty hand and examining your fingers with his thumb rubbing over each one tenderly before he interlocked yours with his, giving yours a firm but softhearted squeeze that told you in unspoken words that he was simply never going to let you go and would vow to always protect you. Butterflies would flutter in your stomach while your heart was beating in such a love-struck flurry you were sure you’d pass out right next to your boyfriend. The two-toned boy loves to twirl a strand of your tresses around his finger, he loves the smell and texture of your hair from how soft and nice it feels around his finger, he absolutely adores it and would love anything you did with it. Even if you decide to chop off a few inches, he’d find you just as beautiful and captivating as beforehand.

· He has a bit of thing for being a bit on the lackluster side when it comes to the relationship, and by that you swear up and down that your heterochromia boyfriend has a thing for napping, especially napping with you. But it tends to happen a lot in one the worse settings possible, such as when you’re on the train ride towards the academy and once the train goes over a particularly bumpy rail you feel something quite heavy fall on your shoulder. Glancing over you’re greeted with a two toned flock of hair with a tranquil expression worn on your boyfriend’s face, and at first you could have sworn little flowers bloomed around you as a vibrant blush delightfully accentuated your features until it dawned on you once the overhead intercom announced the incoming stop—your stop. Which left you frantically trying to wake up your boyfriend albeit your efforts were futile since he was probably the heaviest sleeper you knew and once he his eyes were closed and his breathing slowed to just peaceful breaths, he was practically out cold for the next two or sometimes, three hours. Fortunately, he had not fallen completely to a deep slumber, with the momentum of the train screeching to a halt on the tracks was enough to wake him up although that soon ensued the rest of the day being spent on the verge of nodding off while you were by his side every moment to make sure he was paying attention to lesson. Aside from the times he falls asleep in the worst scenarios there are times where you’re both cuddled up in his or your bed, while his muscular arms are wrapped around you protectively with his one hand stroking your hair until he was sure you were asleep for him to finally let slumber take him. Of course you’d be the first one to wake up hours later, firmly held in his arms and unfortunately it’d be so dim in his room that you sure you had overstayed and your mother was worried sick about you but if only you could tell her that your boyfriend’s iron cuddling grip on you was the reason he was walking you home so late in the evening.

· Even though he likes to eat Zaru Soba the most, Todoroki has quite the sweet tooth that only you know about. While he would never admit it to you, he kind of has a preference for taking you on dates to cafes, and the first time he asked you out on a date you were expecting something like intensive training in the mountains in the blistering heat of summer. So you were pleasantly surprised to find he had taken you within the city to a tiny café squished together next to Tsutaya Bookstore and Marugoto Nippon, once your date opened the door for you both a bell attached above the door chimed with an elderly lady greeting you as she kindly as you both found an unoccupied table near the window. The environment, was very unlike something you find the hot and cold boy at, from the modern but cute color scheme was professional blacks and greys to the pop of color from the pastel pink decorations here and there, with the waitresses clad in rosy aprons with just standard khakis and a white polo. You were almost sure that the Todoroki whom had to decide to take you here after school was not in fact the Todoroki you were thinking so upon glancing over to your date, he had already picked up the menu and seemed to absolutely relax in the atmosphere. Once you two ordered, where you decided to have the same thing as your boyfriend was having, you were then greeted with a plate that sat in front of you which of was generously sliced of strawberry cake, decorate with an outrageous amount of pink whipped cream and a single strawberry on top. You were defiantly expecting something entirely else for the two toned male to order, but instead he seemed busy taking his first bite into the white cake layers squished in between cream and sliced strawberries, you could have sworn you saw your stoic boyfriend’s eyes twinkle with unwavering delight after his first bite. By that moment you were instantly digging your silver fork into the dessert to see if it had the same effect on you and it sure did, from its not so overbearing sweetness and fluffiest to the cake made you realize that despite appearances your boyfriend was definitely one for the sweeter things in life. The guy even ordered another slice to which you elicited a ‘Huh?’ from you since you had just began while his dessert was already gone, but he reassured you saying he always gets two slices since their cakes are the best and internally you’re squealing in delight at how cute he looks and the twinkle at his eyes as if he’s a child being given candy. You could not wait to tell Momo and Jirou the following day.

· On top of being a food lover, he actually likes to cook and bake especially when you’re both doing it together. He’s exceptionally great in the department of baking things but not so much with cooking, although he’s a bit too arrogant to admit he’d like to have you guide him through the process rather than him taking the initiative like he always does and then you’re left with burnt onigri that you could not for the life of you explain to anyone how you could possibly burn rice, in the rice cooker as well. But he likes the way flour coats your hands and collects underneath your fingernails while you perfectly mold daifukumochi into perfect little mounds while his are haphazardly put together with the gelatinous flour thinned out in areas. But he especially liked it when you found you cutting up little sausages and sticking them inside a blueish bento, looking inside it he found tamagoyaki, miniature onigiri with sesame seeds, and on the bottom level of the bento was tonkatsu and rice. At first he believed it was for you but your reaction of quickly blocking his line of vision told him otherwise, so the following day when he was greeted by the other students surrounding his desk with the same bento he saw yesterday sitting right in the center with a sticky note sticking to the top of it. Some boys were quite jealous of him, mostly a particular purple haired and his blond companion while others ecstatically asked him who the secret admirer was and it only just then donned on him that he hadn’t told the other students he was dating you. And in a spur of arrogance and unwavering confidence he proclaimed he was dating none other than [Surname] [Name] and of course you had walked in with all eyes instantly glued on your figure. Luckily Jirou was accompanying you and asked the other students to advert their gaze, once the day progressed into the lunch period where you sat with your friends in the canteen, your boyfriend approached you holding the bento. His voice holding the same casual stoicism, “I liked the bento you made me. Could you make me another one for tomorrow?” And in spite of dating him, you gave a bashful nod before he spoke up again, “Also I’d like to make you one too one day.” With that being said you turned a bright cherry red as Jirou and Momo cooed at the interaction while even though Todoroki had longed turn on his heel to head back towards his table with Midoriya, you could have sworn a faint blush colored his cheeks as well.


	16. Roomates [Atsumu/Osamu]

· How you ended up living with the twins was a complete mess up on the University’s part, they had assigned had both assigned you and the twins to the same room, unbeknownst that they had already given the room to the twins in the first place. Which both left you awkwardly looking at each other, as you were setting your boxed in belongings down only to find two devilishly handsome men standing in the doorway with raised eyebrows. You could almost say you both shared the same interaction as that meme of the two spider-mans pointing at each other, however it was more of a flushed vermilion spreading across your cheeks since you heard Osamu let out a whistle and then languidly leaning over to whisper to his brother. Neither of the twins were upset at the mistake and rather found another victim to fall to their provocations and incessant pranks, while you on the other hand were rushing to the dorm manager to tell them of the mistake except you had stopped halfway, second guessing the entire situation. This was a once in a chance lifetime to actually have two roommates be boys and let alone incredibly tantalizing ones that not only were popular throughout the university but one of them was on the Japan U-19 team as well! Thus you turned on your heel and decided to let the mistake be swept under the carpet, leaving you to shyly asking if your new roommates wanted oolong tea.

· Despite personalities, you would assume Osamu being the lazy one within the house since he was an overall lazy and lackluster person in general while his overly perfectionist and entitled brother would have the cleanest room between you two. Except you were very wrong, Atsumu is the absolute messiest, his room is cluttered with half-eaten protein bars, dirtied clothes scattered on the floor, an unmade bed plus the pile of porn magazines right underneath his bed that you had to pretend you didn’t find while cleaning up his room. Not to mention the guy has absolutely no shame, he will read those porn magazines right in front of you; in the open space of the living room while he even shows you a page and asking you if you think the model looks good while your left fumbling with your words and nearly dropping anything that was in your hand. Streaking is his middle name too; it became a daily routine of covering your eyes whenever Atsumu jumps out of the shower, since the bathrooms are on the other side dorm while the bedrooms are across from there. Although there is something undeniably seductive about the way his hair drips water onto the carpet and to the white towel hanging from his neck; making out the definitions to his muscles, from the wondrously sculpted biceps to the six pack you were oh so tempted to run your fingers over and before you could look any lower than the V-line he sported you had mentally slapped yourself for looking at your roommate in such an erotic way. Thankfully you had Osamu to reassure you in the first few times this happened, simply saying he’s dealt with this all his life and it’s absolutely nothing new to him; although for your sake he was one to throw a towel at the shameless twin to remind him that he did in fact live with another person and it wasn’t just the two of them.

· While his twin brother is the messiest, Osamu is not necessarily the sparkling cleanest but he does pick up after himself and always leaves his room at least cleaned enough to walk in. But he is the biggest eater of the bunch and always wants a bite of whatever you’re having, whether that be leftover omurice for breakfast or a meat bun you picked up at the convenience store he’s always peering over your shoulder with his warm breath tickling your ear as he asks if he can have a bite and once you offer some to him, he practically engulfs the entire meat bun leaving you with just another bite. And normally you’d be angry at this but Osamu always manages to counteract that by swiping his tongue across a smudge of the filling that managed to get just nearby the curve of your lips which would leave your heart beating rapidly with the exception of his twin angrily throwing a pillow at Osamu. Other times he’d pat you on the head and give you a languid grin leaving you stilled in place and once he left the room you were too flustered to even finish the meat bun. But Osamu’s indirect kisses and haphazard ones, had sparked an unspoken war between him and Atsumu, although in the form of pranks that you tried to stop despite your frail voice going unheard by the two.

· And by pranks, I mean downright petty ones, such as when Atsumu asked Osamu to give him a roll of toilet paper, while Osamu was unwilling to at first until he made his brother ask nicely even saying please as well. Once he opened the door to hand him the roll, Atsumu had the audacity to say “That’s what I thought” cue Osamu sporting a rather deadpan face that just screamed annoyance while he dropped the roll just outside the door, telling his brother he’d have to pick it up himself. Their antics didn’t end just there either, from Osamu eating his brother’s lunch right in front of him without any fear or Atsumu ‘accidentally’ losing the notebook that had all the key points from the lecture that Osamu needed to review before the upcoming exam. Although the pettiest prank of all was when Atsumu had rummaged through your underwear drawer, pulling out the laciest thong he could find along with its corresponding bra, planting it inside his brothers’ nightstand with him racing to conjure up the lie of Osamu was stealing your intimates for rather perverted intentions. Leaving you in a flurry of emotions from obviously angry and maybe even arousal that someone would go as far as that especially Osamu of all people, once you confronted the twin in spite of being flushed in the darkest shade of crimson possible the entire scheme seemed to backfire on Atsumu. With the brother confidently stating he had a crush on you and sometimes liked to keep your bras for safe keeping from Atsumu, stating the said man had quite the problem with stealing other people’s belongings. Atsumu was dumbfounded while you were sure you would faint hadn’t Osamu’s muscular arm wrapping around your waist and escorting you to his room telling you that you should get anyway from the perverse individual that was his sibling. With him just glancing over his shoulder and whispering to the angered and surely defeated Atsumu that panties weren’t the only thing he was going to be stealing that night.


	17. English tutors [Oikawa]

The brunette stood in front of the school gates, impatiently tapping his white sneaker against the ground repeatedly, waiting for the dismissal of his nephew’s volleyball practice. Other students from other clubs began cluttered the courtyard and the gates of the school, all about waist length height compared to the setter, idly he scrolled down the feed of the social media app his eyes were absentmindedly looking through until he heard the sound of shoes scraping against concrete that were nearing closer to him.

Gazing upwards, his eyes landed on his nephew; Takeru, who was barreling past his classmates and even rushing past his uncle and headed in the opposite direction of their home. Oikawa let out a surprised sound as he called out to his nephew, easily catching up to the child who only called out that he was running late for his tutoring which elicited multiple questions directed towards his nephew, that frankly, Takeru was uninterested in answering. Once Takeru stopped running, they both stood in front of the Aoba Johsai school entrance, with the nephew leaving behind his uncle who had his hands on his knees and was huffing and puffing, desperate to catch his breath. The setter was in a state of downright confusion, the sort of confusion where you had absolutely no speck of evidence to at least base the possible outcomes of your situation thus Oikawa opt to just follow behind his nephew that was already halfway up the stairway of the school. The two of the cut a corner, striding down a hallway which lead to the immense library of the school, the male’s thoughts were racing on how his family—let alone sister didn’t tell him that Takeru had tutoring on top of the fact that it was under his nose at school the entire time; not that he didn’t take it that personally but it still was such an unanticipated coincidence.

Takeru opened the doors of the library as if he had already been to this place multiple times before, guiding his way towards a table that was stationed near a window with a figure sitting down in one of the seats accompanied by the table. Oikawa was even more dumbfounded, when he saw you—or rather his classmate that always had something heartfelt and admiring to say to him such as how you saw the serves he did in the recent practice game they had or the numerous times when he would glance over to the audience and see your tentative eyes observing him with great adoration.

To now seeing you greeting him and his nephew with a delicate smile the seemed to enhance your appearance even further, as your dainty hands gestured for the two of them to sit down while your other hand reached to the notebook and textbook in lied out in front of you, opening both up to particular pages. Finally, the setter snapped out of his daze with his voice in as shrill as can be, “T-Takeru, your tutor is [Surname]-chan?”

His nephew didn’t even spare a glance towards his uncle, eyes focused on writing out the English sentence before him, “I though you already knew.”

“What do you mean? I didn’t even know you had tutoring to begin with.” The setter had his shaky fingers combing through his brown tresses, tousling them even more as he let out a sigh, deciding to just sit in the chair across from you while Takeru sat rather closely beside you. Brown orbs examined both of your actions, how Takeru tentatively listened to every word you had to say and whenever he looked towards you, Oikawa could decipher the faintest of a blush smearing across his nephews face with a bit of a twinkle in his eyes.

Once the session finally ended with Takeru and you verbally going over flash cards, his nephew suggested the two of you stop by the nearest convenience store to pick up some snacks and Takeru even offered to pay for whatever you picked out with his allowance, leaving his uncle in a dumbfounded state since the setter was usually the one having to pay up for his nephew’s sporadic snack buying. He felt the fluttering of butterflies within his stomach as he walked beside you, where you both stood outside the store waiting for the child to return.

“So, Takeru seems to like you.” Oikawa awkwardly stood with his hands in the pockets of his blazar, as he mentally reprimanded himself for letting his words come out in a more jumbled tone than his usual tone that was brimming with confidence.

You smiled, your voice coming out soft-spoken and placate, “Ah, yes. He’s very kind and friendly.”

“No, I don’t mean it like that. I mean he, likes, likes you.”

Cue you looking over towards the setter with a surprised expression adorning your features while you quickly brushed it off, with an awkward laugh, “How cute of him.”

Then a silence grew between the two of you, unsteady emotions whirling through both of you as your mind ran 2600 miles per minute, until the setter felt his proud confidence returning to him, brushing off any lingering doubt and with his suave voice he said, “But me liking you is much cuter.”

You let out a delayed gasp with a blush engulfing your features as you looked towards the setter in demeanor asking if he really just said what you heard with the setter just flashing you his iconic toothy smirk and you could have sworn the pearly whites twinkled in the sunset sky. Once Takeru came out, and found his uncle and you blushing as fiery as tomatoes, he passed it off as it being the humidity in the air but Oikawa was sure to give you a text later that evening where he would make a more proper confession rather than letting his pride take the reins.


	18. Marriage [Captain Squad]

**_Daichi Sawamura_ **

· Daichi is a simple man and tends to enjoy the simpler things in life such as coming home to you cooking Shoyu Ramen for him, he’d wrap his muscular arms around your waist and tenderly kiss your neck whispering a thank you in your ear. Out all of the captains, he likes to doing housecleaning the most, from folding clothes on hot summer days to cleaning the entire house top to bottom for spring. He’s either doing all the housework he can manage with two hands or passed out on the couch with your home looking like a typhoon went through it—Typhoon Daichi that is.

· Speaking of naps, he sometimes naps wherever and whenever leading to times when you’d walk by his office to find the former captain drooling on the paperwork he was supposed to be filing. He’d actually enjoys working at the same office as you, even though he’s technically your higher up, you’re always prepared with bringing him either his tie or forgotten bento when he left rushing out the door an hour earlier than when you’re supposed to be there. His heart throbs every time he takes his first bite out of his bento as if he can practically feel the love you put into making it that he even asks you to make him two for him now. Daichi isn’t shy of PDA as long as there’s no one around to question his behavior, sudden butt grabs or smacks while you’re at the copy machine are a frequent thing with him giving you the bedroom eyes once he walks by acting like nothing happened.

· The former captain also teaches volleyball to the neighborhood children, whenever he has time to after work, they’re all so star struck at his receives and spikes that he leaves the children begging them to teach them every single afternoon. Sometimes when Asahi and Suga visit they join in on the games with the kids, teaching them the basics of the game and the positions, but all the children seem to all aspire to be a Wing Spiker like Daichi or Asahi. Daichi seems to just have a natural talent of handling kids well, from calming them down to letting them use him as a jungle gym that you one day brought up the idea of having children to which your husband turned into a tomato and after some time he said he liked the idea. Although only one, he already had the experience of hassling down 6 of them in high school and couldn’t ever imagine doing it again.

**_Oikawa Tooru_ **

· Oikawa, like Bokuto and Ushijima, is on the U-19 team along with them so he often spends many nights away from you, to which he manages by leaving you calling you and leaving adorable texts with those silly emoticons he uses. He actually is a frequent user of Skype and usually calls you so he can see your face and tell you how beautiful you are even though you’re likely making dinner or snuggling up against the couch binge-watching a show. When he’s away for weeks at a time, he will send you gifts ranging from a bouquet of flowers to things he bought before leaving such as an elegant necklace or even small things like a set of face masks with bath bombs. Once he comes home he usually has a souvenir he brings home and tells you all about the kinds of players he met and what the food was like in that country.

· He loves coming home to you and just relaxing, whether it’s making a home-cooked meal and snuggling up on the couch to watch your latest show or a night of time together in a hot bath with a face mask on, Oikawa loves it either way. Even over the years he’s become less insecure he still hasn’t gotten over his ways of taking extra care of his appearance and came to a point of liking to pamper himself, especially you. You often tell him that you love the way he looks with his hair down even though he says it feels weird since his bangs are obscuring his vision and that he’s not use to it but you have come to love the imperfect things about your husband. How he wears glasses somedays when he runs out of contacts or the special attention he pays to his knee, and secretly he’s come to notice that love you have for it and it seems to gradually strength his confidence little by little.

· Oikawa is the grand king of pillow talk, tickle attacks and kiss attacks. He absolutely loves to have long, unrestricted conversations with you that drew out all night long that you both slept most of the day away when you wake up. Don’t think he won’t resort too petty tactics to get what he wants—such as tickling or kissy attacks. You have melon bread but won’t give it to him? Prepared to be tackled to the ground and tickled until you cry out you might even pee on him or littered with kisses that it becomes a battle of who can kiss the other person more.

**_Kuroo Tetsuro_ **

· Kuroo is a lazy type of husband; lazy morning sex with entire days spent lying on the couch playing the latest Final Fantasy accompanied by convenience store snacks. Despite being lazy, he’s a bit of an over-worrier at times but he manages to conceal it by a confident façade that everything will be alright. But once shit hits the fan, you can practically see his mind moving 2500 miles per second, he’ll begin to mess around with his hair more and bite his nails with the only thing calming him down being your soothing words and gentle touches.

· He also seems to be an animal charmer, from coming home with a stray cat or having to give back the next door neighbor’s dog who seems a little bit too attached and saddened to be returned to its owner. One night, he brought home an entire box full of kittens that were abandoned on the side of the street on his route back home one night, he got on his knees and begged you to keep them even going as far to make that adorable kitten face of his when he really wants something, once he did that he knew you couldn’t resist him any longer. Agreeing to take care of them, you bought materials to bottle feed the kittens and you could see practically see your husband melting at their squeaky meows and pleased faces when they drank milk. After that night, you officially adopted all 6 cats which caused your apartment to become a literal hairball that was impossible to clean.

· Whenever you two argue—which is rarely, Kuroo never lets you stay angry for very long. Because he either makes you laugh or makes it so you can’t take him seriously anymore, such as that night when you were worried about him staying overtime at work, he’d snarl back with a scowl on his face, “For someone who is clearly lacking in Docosahexaenoic Acid, I don’t think your opinion is very valid.” Cue you bursting into laughter at his remark which he said in a serious manner but soon joins you in your laughter.

**_Bokuto Koutarou_ **

· The owl absolutely loves doing trivial tasks that married couples normally do, such as grocery shopping, it becomes an entire adventure to explore the entire store and buy absolutely everything that wasn’t even on the list to begin with and then finally coming home to realize you actually needed beef and eggs for that nights’ dinner. Bokuto gets you up and out of the house whenever he has the chance, long walks through the park or even one minute decided vacations to the beaches of Shirahama or hikes along the Arakawa trail in Yakushima.

· He is super big on PDA, from kisses on train rides to bear hugs at the airport for whenever he leaves for his out of country games, he absolutely loves the affection and especially showing you off. In fact, he boasts and gushes about you when you’re not around, telling his teammates how beautiful and intelligent you are, to even showing them the album of candid photos he took of you; most of them were of you cooking dinner and others were of you on your dates. When you have the chance to watch his games, and the owl scores a point off of his spikes he instantly yells out, “Yeah! That one was for my babe!” followed by his iconic hey, hey, hey.

· Although when there are nights he comes home from his games, and he’s able to lie in bed with you would be the times you had the deepest conversations with him. He’d hold you close and tell you about how he was worried on how people saw him, if they thought he was just some dumb jock that didn’t know anything else besides volleyball. It was the rare time, you saw the overly confident Bokuto in a state of frail insecurity and worry that you thought the same about him and would eventually leave him for it, you shower his face with gentle kisses and tell him how much you loved him and every aspect of him and with him telling you how happy he was to be married to you.

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi_ **

· Wakatoshi would be the type of husband who’s a bit of an over-achiever and takes every little thing you say way too seriously, like that time you told him you were going to put him outside with the dog after he got leeks instead of scallions for the  **third**  time, he really thought he was going to sleep outside with your Corgi– Hanako. He always like to go above and beyond your expectations, you want Soba for dinner tonight? Well the big guy made 10 pounds of it and luckily he doesn’t expect you eat all of it…maybe. (He would probably eat all of it himself)

· He’s also the ace for the Japan U-19, so most nights you spend alone with Hanako while he’s either in far off prefectures such as Hokkaido or Nagasaki or he’s out of country playing against other countries. Your husband will always try to find a way for you travel along with him but your work schedule and his coach usually dismiss any hope for it, but one day when they had a schedule game in South Korea, the ace managed to score you a plane ticket and a seat on the benches with the other coaches to watch the action up close. You practically cried rivers worth of tears when he told you over the phone, although he had said it in his cold, monotone voice you could tell there was a bit of excitement in his voice too. Having you at his games boosts his confidence and will to win even more, causing him to spike ferociously at the other time, surprising you including the audience with the sheer power your husband has.

·  Although he had anticipated it but never told you, Tendou loves to come over unannounced and swallows you into a big hug, patting Hanako on the head while chatting it up with his high school friend. He seems to be the only person to be able to get the man away from volleyball when he has the time off, inviting you out to dinners at local ramen shops with his other friends from high school and somehow manages to get your husband to drink some sake causing you to see a more giddy, bubbly side to him. He’d laugh at Tendou’s many pet names for Semi and Shirabu and Goshiki’s bickering, even displaying a bit more PDA than usual with you; but you lived for these small moments where your husband seemed his happiest without being on the court.

 

**_Kita Shinsuke_ **

· He would always make sure he arrives home first from work to prepare a warm, delicious dinner for when you come home after a strenuous day of work. On top of cooking you dinner every day, the reserved fox seems to manage to wake up at early hours in the morning just he could make you an over the top breakfast and a bento for lunch. Although, there are days when he’s off his schedule due to work and you take this chance to make his favorite food—Tofu Hamburger. The small smile that crept onto his features is all but worth coming home earlier and rushing to get the food done in a timely manner before he arrives home.

·  Weekends are spent snuggled up together, quietly reading your favorite book or watching a movie. Kita would wrap an arm around you, holding you closer to his warmth as his chin would sit on the top of your head. For such a quiet guy, he was a big cuddler and would take every opportunity he could to snuggle and cuddle, showering you with butterfly kisses on your head or nose.

·         If you were to ask him if he was interested in having children in the future, he’d probably have the most deadpan expression and say yes, as if he had planned this from the very beginning, and in fact he has. He’d like to have one or two children in the near future, when you both settle down a bit more and money isn’t as strung out. Kita either wants a daughter and a son or two daughters, he even wrote out their names one day to show you. Hisami (寿美 – meaning ‘long life’ and ‘beautiful’) and Satoru (知 - meaning ‘knowledge’), if you happened to have another daughter then her name would be Chouko (蝶子 – meaning ‘butterfly child’)


	19. Families [Pretty Setter Squad]

**_Sugawara Koushi_ **

· Sugawara is the ultimate caretaker of among the setters, a protective and tentative husband he is that just like Daichi loves the simplistic things out of life, from afternoon naps to just the slicing of tomatoes in order to make omurice; he loves every aspect of the little things especially if they’re spent with you. He loves to pamper you with gifts and small trinkets he saw you eyeing the other day when you were window shopping, not to mention how he pampers you by making you breakfast every morning and bentos to go with it for when you both leave for work.

· Although Sugawara has a soothing, gentle personality and can be the pillar of support in any given situation, you were gifted with two fiercely arrogant and rambunctious sons that quite frankly reminded your husband of two juniors he had to constantly look after during his high school years. From coloring with crayons on the ivory walls of your apartment, jumping up and off either their bed or yours, climbing onto counters and into cabinets to disorganize everything to even picking up the family cat named Kiyoko that Sugawara firmly told them that she did not like to be picked up at all, which both earned the boys cat scratches up their arms and across their hands. Thus leading to pitiful crying from the two of them as the former setter pampered with kisses on the head and band-aids while softly reprimanding them for their reckless behavior. You’re more than thankful that Sugawara is your husband because he knows how to handle both the boys so well, he even told you one day how he noticed they learn better from softer and soothing approaches rather than a stern voice accompanied by restrictions, making him one of the motherly and tender fathers among the setters.

· The setter often has times where he would lose the two boys, especially in vast places such as the shopping mall or in the busy streets of Shibuya, where you would be left with your frantic husband who looked like he was going to start pulling his hair out if another minute went by where he didn’t recognize the family’s signature cowlick bobbing up on and down a child’s stature. You’d laugh lightheartedly to ease your husband’s tension because more often than not the rowdy kids would race off since something caught their eye—usually food that Sugawara doesn’t let them have often and then they’d come back to the place they were originally to find both their parents were not there leaving both the husband and children in a state of anxiety until one of them called an officer to escort them. You couldn’t help but smile and feel your heart strings clench whenever the trio reunited after a very short departure, with their father practically crying waterfalls as if he hasn’t seen them in years while both your sons are squeezing their father to death with a hug; you’re almost sure that Sugawara loves his child just a tad bit more than you but that’s fine since these moments where he seems at ease and content are the ones you strive to be around.

 

**_Kageyama Tobio_ **

· Kageyama is a bit of a klutz when it comes to being a husband and like Ushijima takes every single you thing you say seriously, he’s also not one to look underneath the lines so often times you’re left telling him what exactly to do right down to the syllables and breaths in between your words in a slow fashion. And that’s all because of one time, you asked him to buy Milk, Salmon and Eggs since you thought it was only three items that were all in the same aisle, but somehow your husband had yet to return home and worriedly you rushed to the market to find him standing in the grains and noodle section with a dumbfounded expression smeared across his face that seemed relieved once he saw you. Proudly he told you he got the milk—of course but couldn’t find where the other things were, and all you could do was bring your hands up to your face as you let out a sigh asking yourself why that despite your husband being the most perceptive and calculating setter there could possibly be; here he was, unable to look over to find that the milk was right beside the eggs you needed for that nights’ dinner.

· On top of being a bit of a klutz, he’s very straightforward with his son and asks you the bluntest of questions that you were sure would make your two-year-old cry if he understood what his father was exactly saying, but at the same time he’s also a bit more frantic and on edge whenever something happens that your husband practically has a meltdown with the toddler as well. Such as the time you two went to Tokyo Disneyland for the day, it was a humid summer’s day with bustling patrons that you suggested the two of you sit down for some ice cream and a well-deserved break for your feet and your husband suggested that he and your son would go by the Tropical Fruit Bar that sold fruity variations of soft serve while you sat down at a nearby bench under the shade, which you agreed to. Once they came back, your husband was using both of his hands to hold yours and his soft serve while your son was too fixated to eat his that he didn’t notice a piece of lone gravel from the pavement that he slipped; falling forward and dropping his ice cream, once your son sat up he immediately burst into tears with the setter kneeling down and hectically try to calm down his son and even offered to give his cone to his son and with that your son was a happy little blueberry again, eating his father’s soft serve. Your husband was relieved but a bit irritated he gave his treat to his son, considering the stand had racked up quite the line of people and he was far too impatient to stand back in it again thus you giggle at his irritation and offered to share yours with him.

· Although he’s the more erratic and unorganized parent, your son prefers him over you much to your husband’s displeasure since he feels inadequate to tend to his son’s every beck and call. And no matter how many times he tells you about his inability to do something, he still manages to read your son a bedtime story every night, get him dressed and teach him how to do everyday things such as walking, talking or putting stuff back where it belongs. He’s exceptionally talent at getting your son to eat his vegetables often using volleyball terms with it; he’d hold a string bean in between his chopsticks and tell his son to that he was going to serve the string bean to him and that his son needed to spike it—or rather chomp on it and eat it. The little trick has saved your son from leaving entire dishes full of uneaten vegetables and every time the trick is performed you can’t help holding back your laughter as you take a video every time.

**_Kozume Kenma_ **

· The only thing Kenma has in common with your son, Kenji, has his exact appearance right down to the intricate details which always manage to perplex everyone you meet since your son acts overly energetic, bubbly and talkative to everyone he meets while his father is anxious and a bit avoidant. Their interactions are something you’ve come to love witnessing, from how your son manages to pry Kenma away from whatever he was doing to play with him or how Kenji ends up startling his father by eagerly shouting at the top of his lungs that he wants to go on some adventure to the grocery store. Prompting the lazy setter to put down whatever he was doing to walk down to the cluttered streets of Tokyo to the nearest market and buy whatever is needed plus the random items added to basket, that the child swears up and down he didn’t put in there. Afterwards, Kenma would be socially and mentally drained, practically collapsing onto you once he spotted you sitting near the kotatsu.

· Despite his son desiring every bit of his attention, he tries his best to spend his time with you in between work and Kenji, from placate kisses on your head to small smiles he direct towards you and only you. As he is more of a delicate and tranquil husband, all of his actions are small but passionate nonetheless, spending afternoons cuddle together in bed after a long day at work or helping you cook dinner for that night. Kenma loves the long conversations he has with you, the topic could be absolutely meaningless chitchat but yet he takes every moment and every word you say with such consideration as if it’s during the time when you both started dating. Among being considerate, he seems to be a bit more observant than you, reading situations and the people in them with those cat eyes of his and he can instantly decipher when a person is going to go sour or the possibility of the situation turning dangerous. Saving Kenji countless times from spiraling downwards on the floor from when he climbed counters or reaching a bit far over the ledge of the balcony of your apartment, leaving Kenma huffing and puffing as he blurts out to Kenji not to do that again. The cat man always seems to notice whenever Kenji is in a bad mood, from the drop of his backpack to his mumbled ‘I’m home’ and padding of feet towards his room with the quiet shut of his bedroom door, once it shuts your husband knocks softly on the door and lets himself in once Kenji tells him to, sitting down with his son on the bed to pull him into a hug which prompts the child to cry it out in his father’s chest. This would be the only time you would come home to find Kenma and Kenji asleep on his bed with both their arms wrapped around each other.

· Even though Kenji drags his father into activities that only Kenji likes there are times when your son will be genuinely interested in Kenma’s hobbies, which are the accumulated stack of games form over the years that he plays from time to time that Kenji asks to play one with him even though most of the games were single-player causing Kenma to one day buy a bunch of multiplayer games that him and his son could sit down for an evening and play until you told them that they needed to go to bed and their dinners were cold. One day, Kenji was snooping through your bedroom one day, he found his father’s old Nekoma jersey hanging up in the closet with a tattered volleyball nearby buried under a pile of forgotten novelties. Causing Kenji to confront his father with a volleyball and stars in his eyes as father knew exactly what he was going to ask and with a sigh, he took him to a park that evening and showed him the basics of volleyball, although it was a long lost passion of Kenma’s, it warmed your heart to see the setter smiling and reliving the nostalgia with his son. Pictures were definitely taken by you despite your husband’s protests.

**_Akaashi Keiji_ **

· Akaashi is a subtly stubborn and considerate husband, he always has your best interest in mind whenever making a decision even if it sacrifices the comfort of his own, but likewise along with being stubborn he is also incredibly straightforward at the times, such as the time when you were cooking dinner and had accidentally sprinkled cut pieces of leek in the miso soup. Once your husband took a sip of the simmering soup he looked at you with perplexed expression asking why you put leeks in the soup and you told him it was the usual green onions you put in it, cue the both of you going back and forth on whether or not what you put in there was actually green onions or leeks; turns out it was leeks and Akaashi never let you live it down. When your son asks if you’re having miso soup for dinner that night, the setter would butt in and say ‘As long as the leek-lover doesn’t put leeks in, then yes.’ Cue you almost reaching for the ladle to fling it at his head.  

· His son is much more timid and nervous than his composed father, as there would be days when he would rush home and barreling through the door just to collapse into Akaashi’s arms. The only thing that would calm down the child’s cries was comfort food usually; a fluffy stack of pancakes with whipped cream and berries would be eaten by the two of them as they sat in front of the television watching whatever show his son suggested. One day you came home to them snuggled up underneath a blanket with the television left on, you tried your best to rush and flip out your phone and take a photo but woke up them both up with the bright flash that you completely forgot was on followed by protests of your husband telling you to delete the photo.

· Your little family would often times be paid a boisterous visit from Uncle Bokuto, along with, who your husband dubs as, Pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo. They usually, much to Akaashi’s displeasure, leave no call or text as to notify him that they were coming over and suddenly your door is being pounded on by the fists of the Japan-19 Wing Spiker accompanied by the familiar, “AAAKAAASHI!” and once your husband sauntered over to the door to unlock it, his high school friend would be barreling past it to engulf you into the strongest bear hug you’ve ever been leaving your anxious son hugging the couch pillow in his arms as he could already feel he was next. And yet to both of your surprises, the first time Bokuto did come over, he didn’t hug your son and opt to just introduce himself using words which your husband said was very unlike him and you could almost decipher a bit of respect in voice as if he was proud his former captain had matured a bit more. Although, Kuroo on the other hand was well-liked by your son for some strange reasons and your husband often had to tell Kuroo not to turn his son into mischievous prankster and despite your husband being displeased by their sudden visits, he seems to wear the most smiles and laughs the loudest during these times and your heart can’t help but be squeezed so much you’re sure you’re going to have a heart attack the next time you hear your stoic husband laugh again.

 

**_Shirabu Kenjirou_ **

· Kenjirou is very meticulous and frugal husband, especially when it comes to housework, it likes everything to be organized and well-kept, that even if you took a book out of the crowded bookshelf, he would know exact where it went and would put it back if you accidentally forgot to. But your husband’s especially frugal about buying just about everything, even groceries at some point, there would be times where you’d stand in front of the fruit section of the, picking up various kiwis and comparing them that he would mumble out if we actually needed oranges after he saw that they 128 yen per orange. You’d let out a soft laugh at his careful consideration of the fruit, reminding him that they wouldn’t be fruit sandwiches without the oranges, eliciting a grunt from your husband. To top it off, he exceled at about everything was to be excellent at being a husband and a father, but Shirabu couldn’t for the life of him, cook anything; even something as simple as noodles would engulf your kitchen in the pungent smell of burnt water and buckwheat noodles with the former setter holding his head in his hands.

· Your husband is a bit of a tsundere when it comes to displaying affection even to his daughter, whenever she’d come busting through the door to greet her father once he came home, she’d pounce on him and excitedly ask him numerous questions if he had a good day and if he liked the bento her and you packed for him, so much so that your husband was practically fumbling for words as he tried to make coherent responses, since at first you thought your husband was being avoidant of his daughter’s overly ecstatic affection but it was really just a case of him feeling to snowball of emotions of being loved by a child that his tsundere nature couldn’t handle the cuteness.

· Shirabu also seems to overestimate his 5-year-old’s ability, from the one time she started using her chopsticks instead of her Hello Kitty spoon that he got the idea she would no longer need the spoon anymore and opt to give her a full course dinner with just some chopsticks, leaving the little girl making a huge mess on the table as her unsteady hands struggled to pick up the grains of rice. Or that time when he spotted her looking over his numerous books, that he mistook it as reading and that night when you were headed to your daughter’s room to read her a bedtime story that you saw your husband sitting on his ankles reading his daughter ‘The Collected Poems of Sagawa Chika’ while you stood in the doorway with your picture book dumbfounded, telling your husband ‘No, not yet, Kenjirou, you’re going to make her grow up too fast.’

**_Semi Eita_ **

· Eita is a very sensible and considerate husband, but he’s a very all or nothing kind of man and that logic goes for everything he does—including something miniscule such as laundry folding, he’s either going to do every bit of it and neatly put it away or he’s going to absolutely forget and sleep the day away. To top it off, your husband as the best fashion sense out of all the setters, from wearing high brands such as Uniqlo, Adidas, Comme des Garçons, or even things that aren’t normally found in Miyagi such as Calvin Klein or Belstaff. Somedays you’ll be pulling out snazzy business casual blazers that need ironing or his multiple ties he wears to work and you’ve always wondered why he has such a high priority on a fashion sense considering the looks you both get, you’re standing beside him wearing very casual clothing while he’s wearing the newest outfit from Seoul Fashion Week, not to mention you’re usually at a very casual place such as the grocery store or roaming the streets of Sapporo. The day you asked him, your husband seemed to pale as he turned towards you and said that Tendou told him he looked horrible wearing casual clothes so as a teenager, he invested into his wardrobe left and right and hasn’t necessarily broken the habit. Even though he doesn’t seem so adamant about breaking it either also don’t let him go shopping for the kids, they will come back looking like they’re the child models of a runaway.

· Out of all the setters, Semi has the most children—Four of them in fact, that are around the ages ten and below, with the oldest and your husband’s favorite acting a tad bit avoidant and dismissive with his father despite his father always trying to sneak in hugs or tenderly kisses left on the top of his head but he wasn’t having it and you even heard your husband one day say how his oldest reminds him of a certain setter back in high school who use to never take his advice. But despite their differences, there were moments and sometimes even days, where those two were single-handedly the saltiest parent-child duo you’ve ever witnessed; from snide remarks whenever there was someone around acting like a complete idiot or both of them emoting the same displeased, disgusted and downright aggravated expressions that basically screamed, ‘You’re the biggest idiot we ever have to encounter, be gone.’ Leaving you frantically trying to wipe the look off their faces before they started a fight you were sure both of them would win and would erupt the dormant volcano within your usually serious, stoic husband leaving the other person covered in bruises from the setter’s brutal punches.

· Despite the male’s temper, he’s also the calmest during the storm of situations, knowing the exact soothing and motivating words to say whenever one the kids has an issue at school and he’s always one to praise them for their grades even if they’re making ones better than he did, especially the eldest, whose is a certified perfectionist with every single test he takes because they’re usually all perfect scores and the one rare time he doesn’t receive a perfect one-hundred on a quiz or assignment, he’s immediately up in arms about it, complaining left and right about he’s practically failed the class even though he’s the top student in all his subjects. With Semi being left in the mix of it with questions marks surrounding him, thinking back on all of his grades where he never even made it past a C let alone a C being the highest score he’d ever make on anything he was given. And with his father’s much shattered ego, Semi thought it was a bright idea to whip out a few of his essays and assignments from when he was in high school, which were all written in barely legible writing and left his son in laughter at how poorly did at writing in kanji. Although your husband was just barely holding on to his final remnants of his ego and dignity, the smile on his face told you it be worth it having his self-esteem shattered just so he could build it up the pride he had in his children’s abilities.

**_Miya Atsumu_ **

· Atsumu had somewhat grown out of his cunning and brash ways as a teenager but there was still the silliness to him, ranging from minuscule pranks as placing the toilet paper roll just outside the door of the bathroom causing you to reach over and grab it or hiding all the writing utensils in the house whenever you needed one, cue you roaming every end of the house in frustration at the sudden disappearance at every single pen in the house with your husband in the background smirking and giggling to himself. Besides his antics, he’s jovial but calm and knows how to lift your spirits whenever the stress is piling on to the both of you, leaving him taking the entire burden onto his shoulders. Which would be the rare times you actually see your husband crumble under his bottled emotions, sitting alone on top of the bed in the shared bedroom with his head held in his hands and the former setter would stay like that for minutes on end even leading to a few hours before you would come in to sit beside him; resting your head on his shoulder with soothing hands prying away his to wipe away the tears that had silently accumulated. Causing the male to calm down and finally rid himself of every single thing the bottled up in the form of soft crying on your shoulder as you held him closely to you, whispering comforting words to him.

· The scheming setter is mostly away from the household on most weeks, especially for being one of the setters and pinch servers on the Japan Volleyball Team, therefore most nights are spent cooking a dinner for two; yourself and your daughter who was around Elementary school age that would always spend more time watching her father’s games rather than eating the teriyaki salmon you made. She’s Atsumu’s biggest fan from jumping up and down on the couch whenever the game is intense and he’s setting for either Bokuto, Ushijima or Sakusa; complimenting how accurate and swift his serves are or she’s sitting down, quietly nibbling at her nails whenever he’s serving one of his perfected, deadly serves that leaves the audience and opposing team blown away at how swift it was, scoring a point for the team with your daughter bellowing out an excitable ‘Yes!’ and it be a white lie of yours to say you don’t get riled up from watching your husband play, it practically runs your blood cold whenever a smidgen of his teams form is off. But the games you watch are mainly being broad-casted in Japan unlike his faraway out of country ones that were tearful goodbyes at the airport with you having to pry your daughter away as she tightens her hold around her father, telling him every good luck synonym she knew with her father telling her how much he loved her and that he was going to do his best for her. Although you knew full and well that you two wouldn’t be saying goodbye for long since your foxy husband was sure to get you front seat tickets right beside the coaches and a chance to meet the other players that all seemed to tower over you just like your husband with your daughter ecstatically jumping up and down as she bowed at all the members and fawned over the massive stadium, spectators and even the many members of team that all were overwhelmed by her boundless energy. But with his daughter there, Atsumu’s form and sets were even better than the ones your recalled in high school that were still of excellent caliber at the level, upon hearing his daughter’s squeals of excitement would make the setter all but more driven to win this game.

· When your little family is home and not watching your husband’s games, it’s usually spent relaxing even though your daughter and her father are adamant about pranking you over little things, with his apprentice always coming up with new and devious schemes to use for the next time you’re caught off guard. But Atsumu was sure to make sure she excelled in her academics at school and not to be too much of a fuss for her teacher to handle, your husband was always cautious of watching his words and actions around her, fearing that she would one day become as egotistic, condescending and provoking as her father but you always reassured him that despite playing into her father’s pranks and schemes, she knew that her father would be disappointed if he ever heard her bad-mouth or instigate situations. And if she ever did act out of line, he wouldn’t be over the top angry but would sit her down in his lap, with his chin nestled in her hair telling her how she shouldn’t do it again and she be respectful to everyone she meets no matter who they are to her; even if it’s Uncle Osamu who eats all the onigiri you make before anyone else has a chance to get any.


	20. Schemes [Kuroo/NSFW]

Your relationship with the scheming captain was mindless banter back and forth, from teasing remarks to sarcasm that was pitted at each other’s necks on who could one up the other, but it never came to a point where you two were inherently disliked each other even though his team and friends could say otherwise. In fact, if you looked at your banter with the captain from a different perspective some might even say you both were in a battle of who could be the most flirtatious. Which soon enough became the truth, especially the one moment you finally had Kuroo wrapped around your finger, it was the afternoon of a particularly boring school day. The once brightly lit and overcrowded hallways were now vacant and shrouded in a sun setting sunlight that cast your shadow along the ivory walls, you were on your way to retrieve the notebook you had left in class earlier that day, until you saw the classroom door was open just enough to peer into.

Glancing inside you saw none other than the volleyball captain, wiping off the barren desks within his classroom, smirking to yourself and foregoing your original intentions you decided to give into your ulterior motives. You loudly announced your entrance with sliding the door further open, letting yourself in with mischievous smirk, with the raven-haired male looking up at the sudden noise.

“I should have figured this was a time for schemers to start coming out.” Kuroo grinned back as he leaned up against the desk he just finished cleaning.

“Oh? Then you must like working over the clock as one.” You retorted back as you sauntered your way over the male, crossing your arms just enough to give a little boost to your clothed mounds.

It was a white lie to say you weren’t attracted to the captain, in fact you even ridden yourself of the shin high, black socks you normally wore opting for the thigh highs that seemed to accentuate your thighs despite covering most of the flesh. Shifting your weight onto one leg, you jutted out the other one as you cocked your head a bit to the side, flashing the middle blocker a tantalizing smile with seductive eyes.

Leaning down to eye level with you, his voice was just a low and deep whisper, “If you’re thinking you’re going to win this game then you’ve already lost.”

Shrugging your shoulders, your grin was replaced by a lackluster frown as you whipped around on your heel and headed towards your desk, pulling out the spiral notebook from the inside of it as you made your way over to the door before you intentionally dropped it in front of you. You smiled to yourself as you bent over to the pick it up and instead of bending down like a normal person you kept your legs straight as the black skirt lifted higher up your thighs, exposing the red, lacy underwear you wore that was on the cheekier side of the panty spectrum. Standing back up, you held the notebook in your one hand while the other patted down your skirt.

“I really hope you didn’t see anything, Captain.”

Looking over your shoulder, you gave the captain an innocent grin that only he knew all too well to be the iconic one you wore with triumphant whenever you believed you had won your little game with him. Which was very much the case, when the felt the sensation of painful hardness in his pants from how tight they were against him.

You had just looked back out towards the doorway and were on your way walking out until the captain had grabbed your hand, swinging you around to where your back touched the wall besides the doorway, his hand right beside your head. His dark irises glistened with lust and a bit of irritation but nonetheless the same teasing spark they had to him, signaling to you that you didn’t go as far as you were weary you had.

“You know, it’s very impolite to tease people, [Name]-san.” His voice came out strained as his eyes began devouring your body now that is was the closest it’s ever been to him.

“Oh?” You noticed the bulge in his slacks gray slacks, etching an incessant smirk across your features as you glance up towards the captain, “It’s very disorderly for a leader to be so inappropriate.”

A deep chuckle rumbled through his chest as a vein began to pulse on the side of his forehead, “Is this really a place and time where you want to be telling what is and isn’t inappropriate, Miss Panty-Show?”

You ignored his words once he finished his sentence, they went into one ear and out the other, from the moment he spoke your eyes had been locked how delectable his lips looked in that moment; deciding to swoop in for a kiss. The male stilled, his lips were a bit frigid against yours but as your hands began to traveling up his chest and looping around his neck, he dropped the washcloth he held and wrapped his muscular arms around your waist. Just like in your endless banter, the kiss consisted of fighting for dominance as your tongues swirled around each other; teasing the other one to loosen their guard even for a second. Once you two broke away, you were both gasping to catch your breaths as a velvety blush was smeared across your cheeks. Kuroo gave a triumphant smirk as he saw the lust clouding your eyes with your hair a bit disheveled and strands astray. The raven-haired male was falling right into your trap you had set up from the gecko, once your tantalizing irises landed on the lone captain in the vacant classroom, you dropped down to your knees before him which caused a split second of confusion evident in his features until he caught on to what you were planning.

“W-Wait.”

Your hands were already halfway through unbuckling his belt, your eyes up towards him and although he usually had a confident glint in his eyes it was overshadowed by inexperience and unease.

“Oh, I see. You’re a virgin.” You let out a teasing giggle, your hand coming up to muffle your laughter.

The captain looked away as his blush began to redden and spread so much so it touched the tips of his ears, “Shut up.”

You ceased your giggling and gave the male a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry, Captain. I’ll be gentle with you.”

Unbuttoning his trousers, and pulling out the harden member from the slit of his boxers, the tip was already oozing pre-cum and despite your earlier sentences of sounding confident it had slipped from your fingertips right when your eyes landed on the rather large and veiny appendage right in front of you. That loss of confidence may have been evident in your features since the captain had took the opportunity to take the lead, “All that big talk earlier for nothing. Let me guess you’re just as much of a virgin as I am.”

“S-Shut up, you idiot!” Your blush had reached down to your neck as you hesitantly reached up to wrap your fingers around his shaft, giving the head a quick lick. Kuroo’s breath hitched in his throat from the little action, his calloused fingers combed into your tresses, gently pushing your head further towards him. You took that as your cue to take more of him into your mouth, which you did and decided to be bold, engulfing as much of his cock that could fit in your throat.

Kuroo let out a strangled groan, “Too much!”

You pulled your head back, with your lips removing from his cock with a satisfying popping noise. You began to rake your nails across the underside of him, pumping his shaft as you gave him seductive eyes with a teasing smirk, “Afraid you’ll cum too quickly?”

The male seemed to occupied on holding back his orgasm to reply back to you, shrugging your shoulders, his member was meet with your wet cavern as you began to suck on what you could and pumping whatever couldn’t be met by your mouth. His fingers gently pulled on your hair as his breathing became labored, you swore you could see the beads of sweat forming at the top of his forehead with his eyes tightly closed shut.

“I’m going to come.” The captain groaned out as you gave a delightful hum which seemed to set him off, an unfamiliar salty liquid began to spill into your mouth, a bit of it dripping down the corner of your mouth as you drank him dry. An action you’d soon regret as you plucked him from your mouth, looking towards the captain where his face was smeared with a vibrant blush and his other hand was combing through his own bedhead. You stood up from sitting on your ankles, the sensation of pins and needles spreading within them, bringing your face close enough to the captain’s that your noses were nearly touching, a smug grin graced across your features.

“Looks like I win this round, Kuroo-kun.”

Said man glanced away from you again as his voice was just a low mumble, his hands busy shimming up his pants, “Whatever.”

Turning back on your heel, your hair flowing gracefully behind you with the motion you stopped once again, not even bothering to glance over your shoulder, “You know, you taste good for someone who eats grilled mackerel all the time.”

You felt the captain tense up and you let out a seductive laugh as you opened the door, leaving behind Kuroo who was left recovering after the amazing experience you had given him. Although once the door closed behind you, you were left uncomfortably waddling to the bathroom to rid yourself of the pool of wetness that drenched your underwear and that alone proved this round was more of a tie than a score for you like you proclaimed but you’d never let Kuroo know that he managed to become one of your nightly fantasies.


	21. Ice queen [Bakugo]

Striding down the hallways of the school you were met with students that were at once slacking off but upon noticing you they had stiffened up into statues as they pretend that they were busy working on something and not lollygagging in the hallway. While a few other, and rather bolder students were captivated by your appearance, the intimidating aura and stoic facial expression made you out to be a beautiful ice queen in their eyes. Although these students were usually first years that managed to squeak out a compliment to you which you simply said thank you to, brushing them off as you continued your way down the corridor. Upon reaching the giant door, you slid it open as your eyes wandered around the room, not spotting the familiar ashy-blond boy you were looking for.

“Is Bakugo-kun here?” You stated in a flat tone, catching the eyes and ears of a few students who seemed perplexed by your appearance. With only Bakugo’s dear friend speaking up, “No, he went to teacher’s lounge for something. Sorry, [Name]-senpai.”

Everyone seemed to elicit a surprised sound at the honorific Krishima used, their eyes tentatively eyeing you up and down and as you muttered a thank you, about to turn on your heel you were stopped by pink-skinned girl.

“Wait a moment, are you Bakugo’s girlfriend?”

Your expression nor tone didn’t change in the slightest, “Yes, I am.”

This seemed to be even more puzzling for the class, as you could tell their questions were swarming all around their head as one with brown hair in a bob was finally able to voice the single question that had been on everyone’s mind, “B-But how? I mean you’re a second year and aren’t you the student council president too? I even heard from some students you spoke to Nezu-san for the position! So, why are you with someone like Bakugo?”

Turning back on your heel you faced the class, and although you held the same expression as before, the whole stoic and reserved expression seemed to further accentuate your features and even though your voice was flat, they were all seeing how the rumors added up to the well-known ice queen and her icy beauty. You held your hands in front of you a bit rigidly as you spoke, “Bakugo is an over-achiever as well and has accomplished many things just as I have, he’s also very determined and kind.”

A few of the students seemed to erupt into laughter at you calling the rambunctious and living-grenade student ‘kind’, while one seemed to be waving his arms around to quiet down everyone so his own question could be heard, he spoke with a clear and rather loud voice as well. “Is it true that you have a quirk that deals with speed and agility?”  

“Yes.”

Your answer seemed to spark the attention of shorter, messy green haired boy who had whipped out a notebook and began incessantly writing on it with a few times looking up towards you as if waiting if you were going to say more about you quirk.

“Alright, alright, now for the real question.”

You and few others looked over to blond haired boy with a single black streak in his hair as he sauntered towards the pink-skinned girl who stood in front of you. “How did you and Bakugo get together, [Name]-san?”

You felt a bit of surprise at how he knew your name but it was a no-brainer since your name had been spoken about since the beginning of the school year. The emotionless demeanor not wavering in the slightest at this question, “He approached me in the beginning of the year and asked me if I could help him study for the mid-terms and so I did. Then he asked out to lunch one weekend.”

The overly confident guy and his confidence seemed to shatter, “J-Just like that? I didn’t take the guy for a type of slow-burn romance. I figured he’d sweep a hottie like you right off your feet.”

You simply shook your head, destroying his chances at flirting with you on the down-low even though he knew that his friend was dating you thus your cold shoulder caused the male to trudge back over to a shorter purple haired boy who couldn’t seem to take his hungry eyes off you.

“That explains why he scored 3rd in the class, I never thought Bakugo-san was the type to study too.” A taller, black-haired girl who wore her hair up seemed to be a finger on her chin in a pondering manner.

“Oh no, Kacchan has been one to go above and beyond, no wonder he would for his studies!” The green-haired boy with a student excitedly pipped up as he confidentially complimented your boyfriend. As you seemed to confirm to yourself that he must be the one Bakugo mentions from time to time about competing with.

“Wait, wait, let’s go back a minute.” The pink-skinned girl said as she gestured for the time-out sign, “But how do you and…him have any chemistry together?”

A girl with jacks hanging from her ears finally spoke up although a bit quieter than the pink-skinned girl, “Yeah, he’s not forcing you is he?”

“What the hell are you extras on about?” A gruff voice spoke from behind you, as you glanced over your shoulder, your irises were met with vermilion ones that seemed surprised to find you at his classroom but also enraged at the questions the two girls had spoken.

The pink-skinned girl seemed unfazed by his tone, while a few others held grim faces at the growing aura surrounding your boyfriend. He stepped foot into the classroom, his eyes piercing holes into the other students with loud voice and erratic hand motions of the taller male you asked about your quirk began reprimanding your boyfriend and telling him that he couldn’t go around calling people extras.

“I’m not forcing her to be with me. So everyone mind their own damn business and stay the fuck out of mine.”

He grabbed your hand although gentler than his tone was, as he began walking out of the classroom with you following behind him and although from an outsiders’ perspective it looks as if Bakugo was enraged at the other students for overwhelming his girlfriend with meaningless and nosy questions. But the reality was the faint tint of color on his cheeks told you that he was far from that, and seemed a bit more embarrassed about the situation. And for safe measures he asked you if he could pick you up at your classroom for now on after apologizing about the behavior of his classmates, which you dismissed and held a smile albeit small one on your features at your boyfriend’s apologetic behavior and gentler nature causing the boy to advert his gaze as his cheeks once again tinted with a crimson in the sunset lighting as he walked you home. 


	22. Misunderstanding [Tsukishima]

You were silently roaming the hallways, a textbook held tightly to your chest as you watched the way the sunlight pouring in from the windows bounced off the tiles and illuminated your inside shoes. A breeze ruffled your tresses each time you passed by someone in the rather overcrowded hallway, a few students giving you a polite hello which you returned with a gentle smile and a small wave. Steering around the corner you were met with doors that lead to the vast library of Karasuno, excitement bubbling in your chest at being able to see your boyfriend—who was well known for his staggering height.

Upon coming into view of the table you both were always seated at during the short break of lunch, you were greeted with a sight of seeing another girl across from him. She had a stoic expression with glass that accentuated her bangs that loomed over her eyes in a condescending manner, had you not known better you would have mistaken her for Tsukishima. You were rooted in your position, at how she seemed to make your boyfriend laugh while pointing at a particular page on the book they were sharing. Distraught, although a bit more confused you decided to turn on your heel and head back to your classroom to study alone.

The first time you had saw them together you thought it was just a coincidence or possibly even a time management fault on your boyfriend’s side that he had a studying session with her and had forgotten to tell you the day before. Regardless, you decided to blame yourself for your over-eagerness, but as the week had dragged on, you noticed her ever so slowly taking your place that you had built constant trust and effort to get to with Tsukishima. From walking together to class, to taking over the study sessions you enjoyed and anticipated so dearly. To finding her even waiting for his practice to finish the rare afternoons your club let out early, it had even come to a point where a few of your classmates had asked you if you and Tsukishima had broken up. It was only then you had felt the full blow of it, holding back your tears, you just shook off their questions and reassured them; although it was more of reassurance for yourself. The nights that were spent texting your boyfriend into the late hours, were now taken over by unread messages and sometimes even worse, one worded messages which left your pillowcases stained with salty tears.

It was one time during lunch that you had finally gotten a glimpse of her, she had sauntered into the classroom with her glasses-clad eyes scanning over the papers that were neatly stacked in her hands. You had noticed the subtle gloss to her plump lips that seemed a bit more ravishing looking than yours, to the flawlessly straightened hair that didn’t dare have a single flyaway which furthermore accentuating her aura of a condescending, smart girl who was on the reversed side. How the boys and even girls dropped what they were doing to tell her hello to even getting your boyfriend’s attention, who was idly reading a book with his headphones over his head, had looked up and greeted her with a small smile. You felt your heart shatter as your eyes lingered over their interaction, slightly hearing the rather large words they seemed to say, the pale pink chopsticks that were holding the octopus sausage had drooped down. Your friends too busy chatting up about the latest episode of the talk show showcasing a rather seductive celebrity, yet you couldn’t find a way to listen or take your eyes off the two from across the classroom. The way they seemed to click so effortlessly made you feel so inferior to her, how his eyes seemed so captivated on her being while his eyes had barely met yours all week seemed to shatter the remains of any reassurance you had that day.

The remainder of the day was spent catching quick glances at Tsukishima who seemed all the more focused on listening to the lesson while the words spoken by your teacher seemed to enter one ear and out the other. Soon enough the once crowded classroom had been deserted to just a few people that included Tsukishima, who seemed to be looking over a book while you had just come back from helping the teacher in the lounge. Seeing a prime opportunity, you had hesitantly sauntered over to his desk.

“Tsukishima-kun,” Your frail voice breaking the male’s attention, as he looked up to find your expression a bit pained, eyes fixated on the fumbling of your fingers, “Do you like her?”

“Who? Kobayashi-san?”

Dainty fingers trailed down to the hem of your sweater vest, clutching it as you tried your best to hold back your tears, “Yes.”

He caught onto your demeanor, a bit surprised at how your normally soft-spoken and kindhearted expression had changed to that of furrowed brows and tears streaming down your face at a rapid rate. You began fumbling with your words as you tried to ask him more about her, causing the lanky male to get up from his seat before he lifted your chin up, a bandaged thumb coming up to wipe away your tears.

“Why are you crying? I don’t like Kobayashi-san, she’s my partner for this project we were assigned to.”

His glasses gleamed a bit from the sunlight, but you could tell he had a reassuring smile on his features with his eyes a bit pained at seeing you cry in front of him. Pulling you into a hug, you were met nose first with his hard chest, with your words being muffled by his uniform.

“I just thought, she was better than me. She just seems to be a perfect match for you, compared to me.”

Your arms snaked around his waist as you clutched the fabric of his blazer, his chest rumbled with each word he spoke, “Not at all. I’d rather be with someone who was soft-spoken and gentle than someone who was an exact copy of me.”

His words finally cut you lose of the heavy restraints of insecurity and envy, but it was soon washed over with regret and guilt at making your boyfriend having to tell you this which soon ensued to cause you to frantically spill apologies that he only waved off each one, telling you he must have forgotten to tell you about the project and that he had been staying up in the wee hours of the night to complete it. With your tears wiped away at the cost of leaving little wet spots on Tsukishima’s blazer, he had lifted his bag around his shoulder before he strode past you. As he called out to you as he left the classroom about heading over to the café since he didn’t feel like going to practice that evening, suggesting for you to come along. After snapping out of your daze, you picked up your belongings, rushing after the lanky male with a heartfelt smile across your features and a fuzzy feeling in your chest that only became prominent when you around your boyfriend.


End file.
